Dark Embrace
by DeathEaterBabeLoVeThEdArKsIdE
Summary: Turn to the dark, and block out the light. Is it really that easy to forget your morals, friends and life? Hermione and Voldemort can easily hate eachother, but can they love eachother? Welcome to the Dark Side, Miss Granger. COMPETITION IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Enter the Darkness

This is a Harry Potter fanfic, its only a quick chapter, and my first story, I accept comments of all genres so please read and review because I want to make the perfect of all story.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters, I simply mess around with them for my own sick and sometimes twisted imagination.

Chapter One: Enter the Darkness, and don't look back

There she was, shivering in a dark alleyway in Hogsmede, she didn't know what to do. She had left her friends, left everything she had once hold so close, she was a coward, nothing like Harry who was now dead and strewn over the hogwarts fields. Luna, Neville, Ron and Ginny were all still fighting but she had stopped, she was too scared of death.

Voldemort had entered the battle as well, and that's what made her leave like so many others, the bravery vanished, the fight might as well lost, nothing more to achieve.

So now what was she to do but to sit covered in Harry's invisibility cloak and hope that it would all be over when she had risen.

That it would have been a bad dream and that there was no such thing as the dark lord.

She knew what to do.

She stood up, the cloak still wrapped around her tiny form, she walked, away from everything, away from herself, she was someone new.

If you cant beat them, you might as well join them. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to be killed in a battle so dim and bleak, she wanted to die old and happy somewhere warm and cheerful, not here, not now. She was only seventeen, and quite happy with her life, until now.

No, she stopped herself, she couldn't think like that, she had to remain calm and serene, if the death eaters sensed weakness they would round on her faster than wolves on innocent animals.

She had to be a wolf, not the prey. She walked up to the battle, watching her friends and loved ones drop like flies, yet her face remained impassive and serene.

She dropped the invisibility cloak off her shoulders with ease, holding it in her hands.

She felt no fear, no remorse, no guilt. She only felt power, oh the power he would reward her with when he got this. She would be rewarded, probably with her life. He was a fair lord after all.

She bowed down to Voldemort, handing him the silvery green cloak in her hands.

He smirked down at her before taking the cloak, and presenting her with the most valued gift he could ever give. The mark.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, Hermione Granger"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Learning to Live

Hermione was taken back to the Death Eater lair, where she did not know what to do or to say.

So she just sat there and looked kind of stupid.

After a while Lucius Malfoy came over to her, holding out a glass of wine for her.

She took it gratefully as she was quite thirsty.

"So Granger, decided to join the dark side have you?" He sneered at her, sitting down opposite her in one of the many comfy dark green armchairs that were dotted around the room.

"Well obviously because I wouldn't be here otherwise would I?" She snapped back, she knew she had to learn to speak with some venom in her voice, if she was ever going to get respected.

"How dare you talk to me like that mudblood!" He spat at her, raising his wand.

But he was soon blasted to the wall by a much stronger wand, Voldemort's.

"She can talk as she damned well please Malfoy, she has a higher rank than you. Even if her blood heritage isn't in her favour, she has shown me more loyalty than you could!" Voldemort hissed at Malfoy, before throwing a few cruciatus curses at him mercilessly.

He had come to her rescue, he had saved her from a torturing from Malfoy.

I guess he looks after his death eaters, well a lot better than everyone on the good side looked after one another.

No, what was she thinking? Dumbledore once said you must choose what is right, and what is easy.

What was she choosing though?

Save her own life, but become the enemy, or be killed but not in vain?

She was confused and Voldemort and since walked off, all that was left in the room was herself and the still on the floor Malfoy.

She got up, not knowing where to go, but continued walking anyway.

She arrived to a kind of library, shelves after shelves of old, new, dark and school books.

It was like paradise to her.

She grabbed a couple of dark magic books and settled into one of the armchairs, this one had snakes sewn all over it, green and silver.

How much of a change, she thought to herself.

Almost every room in the house was painted green and silver, she missed other colours.

She began reading, if she was here and a death eater, she might as well study some dark arts, she needed to be prepared.

Months went by in the lair, Hermione had her own room and was included in the meetings.

She wore long green and silver dresses, but what she didn't tell anyone else, and they didn't know was that she wore red and gold underwear that she purchased in some muggle shops a while ago. She was trusted to go out of the lair.

That night, she was getting ready for bed, when she heard a rustle behind her, she turned quickly, zipping back up her dress. She knew that Draco and Goyle liked to try and catch her undressed.

"Perverts" she whispered.

She found no one to be there though, so she turned around and zipped down her dress once more, letting it fall to her ankles. Now all that was left on her was her red bra and knickers with the Griffindor emblem on them. She heard a groan behind her and turned swiftly. No one was there.

"Fucking come out wherever you are perverts!" She hissed, crossing her arm.

Then out from the invisibility cloak came Voldemort, smirking.

"Shit, I'm sorry my lord, I didn't know it was you" She managed to gasp. She grabbed her dress and held it against her, blushing because she knew he moaned.

"Put the dress down Miss. Granger"

Hermione gasped, did she just hear right? Did he just tell her to put the dress down and expose herself?

She reluctantly let go of the thin material hiding her shameful body.

Voldemort moaned again, not trying to hide it.

He then placed his hands on her hips, sliding her over to the bed before he could jno longer control himself, he roughly pushed her onto the bed.

She yelped in shock, but he wasn't listening.

He tore off her knickers and bra so she was laying there shivering and naked.

Then…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Who's been saying I was nice?

The next day, Voldemort found himself somewhere he hadn't been in ages, to Hogwarts, the ruined, demolished and fading from interest school. He smirked to himself, corpses were dotted everywhere, rotting and smelling awful. People were too afraid to even enter this place, scared in case Death Eaters were still there, ready to smite anyone wishing to take a loved ones corpse away to rest. The only corpse that wasn't there was Harry Potter's. Which was hanging not so delicately in Voldemort's throne room. Where he could smirk at it for as often as he pleased.

But one thing still irked Voldemort. Many Mud-Bloods, blood traitors and Order of the Phoenix members alike were taking refuge in the Ministry of Magic. They had barricaded it so that only people with a certain phoenix necklace could pass through. Even Voldemort himself didn't know how to get in. No one ever came out, and hardly went in, and even then they were too fast and too hidden to be caught.

Little did he know Hermione had one.

Hermione wandered around the huge lair day after day, discovering new rooms and certain torture chambers, occupied of course.

Not once though, had she ever found a library. She wasn't alowed on the top floor of the lair, (one floor of around fifty, all disguised in a little castle) for it was Voldemort's living areas. She wondered if he had a library though? She decided to chance it, and snuck up there, no one was around for they were all either playing strip exploding snap in the lounge, or at the ministry trying to get inside.

Hermione began walking to the top floor, still pondering on the ministry.

How had Voldemort not found a way inside? Hermione had always been the brains of an operation, and she was astounded at how they had managed to keep themselves and no one else in their, safe sound and she supposed relatively gleeful.

She arrived at the main door to Voldemort's dwellings. She waited anxiously, looking around her to make sure she was perfectly alone, and not being watched, she said a simple spell of detecting other people's presence, before taking out a knife…once Sirius' then Harry's then her knife.

She ran it up the door and it opened with a soft click. She walked quietly inside, even though she knew there was no one on the floor, or below her.

She slid the door back into place and silently wandered around.

She found amazing things, all sorts of objects and statues, even though she was too afraid to touch them, she still stared in amazement.

The doors and walls were a mixture of Silver and Green, Slytherin obviously.

Seriously, she thought, I know they all love Slytherin and everything, but a little of another colour wouldn't hurt.

On the floor, there was one long corridor, surrounded by five different doors. Hermione got excited about finding out what lay inside the mysterious rooms, no one but Voldemort knew what was inside them, she knew that for a fact, because all of the other Death Eaters chatted about it, making rumours that it was pure gold all the way through, at least she knew that wasn't true.

She suspected it wasn't anyway, Gold was a Griffindor colour, she thought with momentary pride.

She opened the first door, to find nothing more than a room with a single chair, a pensieve, and around fifty jars of memories. Probably either containing memories of victims deaths, or his own personal ones, which he did not want to remember.

She didn't feel brave enough to dwell in them today though. Sneaking up here was bad enough.

Way below her, she heard the loud, spine tingling cackle of Bella's laugh. Obviously she had won the Strip, seeing her opponents naked. Hermione rolled her eyes, and ventured to the next room.

This one was too, slightly boring and slightly creepy.

Voldemort's wardrobe. He had everything, from Muggle jeans and shirts, to black silk robes, to snakeskin boots.

She had to give a silent giggle when she saw he wore a mixture of boxers, y fronts, and thongs.

She saw a particular robe that caught her attention. It wasn't the most beautiful, the most stylish, it was drenched in blood. Pure bright red on a pure white robe. She knew it was a white robe, from the white patches, and the blood because of different shades of red. She resisted the urge to be sick, and walked out quickly, slamming the door loudly behind her before gasping, listening hard to noises of recognition to her mistake. There were none. She breathed out heavily. Not knowing she was holding her breath at all.

She moved on to the next room, a cosy (silver and green) lounge. It wasn't like the one downstairs, more elegant and warm, unlike the rest of the house.

It had warm comfy therapy chairs, with soft feather cushions, a large marble fireplace, and a private bar filled with wines, spirits and pure juices. She felt like a Dark Queen walking into that room. It didn't help that she was wearing a pure silk medieval type dress either. She laid down on the soft sofa, resting her legs luxuriously. She rested her head on her hand, as though she was to royal and important to deal with anything.

She summoned a large vodka from the bar, sipping happily. She smirked to herself, but it quickly turned to a look of horror.

She heard breathing, it wasn't her own though. She looked around her warily. Some one else was in here.

She sat up, vanishing the glass.

Voldemort stood in the dark corner of the room, in the invisibility cloak. Glaring.

On the outside, he was hot and shaking with anger, she had entered his personal chambers, no one came in here. Ever!.

On the inside, he was smirking, she was acting as though she was the Dark Queen, and she felt pleasure at it.

He kept himself covered.

Hermione relaxed a little, she maybe just heard herself, she was so fixed on getting caught her mind played tricks on her.

I've had enough of this room, she thought, getting up and moving on to the other.

Only two rooms left, she thought.

She went into the next room, and Voldemort followed her.

Voldemort's bedroom.

"So he does sleep" She whispered.

She loved his bedroom more than anything. It was a bit out of his character, but she loved it.

There was a poster on the wall that made Hermione laugh. It was a Caribbean man smoking a joint and it read 'don't drink and drive, smoke and fly!'.

Hermione especially liked it because it was muggle.

His room was a light pink colour, and had a four poster bed, in the colour purple, with white see-through drapes around it.

He had a few armchairs dotted around, in the strange orange colour.

Hermione bit her lip, but soon jumped on the bed and under the covers, amazed at the softness of…well everything.

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, but remained un-seen.

Hermione soon fell to sleep, flat on her back with her arms straight down her sides, her chest slowly rising and falling, no sound made.

But as soon as she fell asleep, she awoke again, fixed on not getting caught.

She moved onto the last room, anticipation reaching her.

It was a library!

Filled with thousands upon thousands of books.

She skipped along the lanes, falling over at one point, which Voldemort had to literally cover his mouth as to not get noticed, he had to laugh at that.

"Fuck" She gasped, rubbing her ankle, but getting up and moving on all the same.

She ran her hand over the books, admiring at their mint condition, even those from the eighteenth century!

She found this one book that struck her as odd. It was a muggle fairytale book, with all the classics, Snow White, Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, and so many more.

Voldemort watched carefully as she lifted up the book and handled it with care.

He had received that book from the only friend he had in the Orphanage he grew up in. The nurse.

She popped round every three days, mainly to give the children presents, and sweets.

She was kind to Voldemort, always giving him special treatment. She was a squib herself, so she knew Voldemort's condition with the other kids, getting picked on because he could do things, not normal things.

Voldemort was now standing directly behind Hermione, cloak off, but she still was too disrupted with the book to care.

"Hello" He whispered, she jumped, and the book fell to the floor.

Voldemort sighed, looking from Hermione to the fallen book.

He slowly bent down to retrieve, just as Hermione was, and they banged heads on the way up.

"Damnit"

"Fuck"

They both gasped at retrieving the knock on the head, before falling into bursts of laughter.

A little later, they were both sat in his lounge, Hermione in the position she was in earlier, laying like royalty, Voldemort sat opposite her in a luxurious green armchair.

"So why have you been sneaking up on me? In that fucking thing?" She asked playfully pointing to the cloak.

Voldemort smirked.

"I like to be part of nothing, thin air, also the look on your face is priceless every time" He replied, laughing.

"Yeah well its not funny" She said, smirking a little.

"Anyway the better question is why were you in my private floor, when the punishment is death? Does it not scare you?" He questioned, sipping wine.

"No, not really, anyway I've escaped death by giving you presents, could always do it again"

"How do you have anything left I want?"

"I might just surprise you my lord"

"Hardly anyone surprises me" he spoke.

"Yeah well your lucky, most of them shock the hell out of me" She replied.

"You really are the most irritating person I've ever met Hermione"

"That's not nice" She replied, looking playfully hurt.

"Who's been saying I was nice?" He joked, before getting a pillow thrown at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five: Tantrums

Hermione and Voldemort had spent hours in his private lounge, joking, talking and acting more friendlier by the second.

The clock had struck midnight.

"Well then Cinderella, isn't time for you to go to bed? Don't want you turning into a pumpkin, don't like the things" Voldemort said, looking warily at the clock, they were both very drunk, having consumed the entire bar.

"Your just getting more and more charming by the second" mumbled Hermione.

Voldemort gave a feeble smirk, before getting out of his chair only to stumble and fall soon after, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Shut it" Voldemort groaned, trying to enable the ability to stand again.

Hermione laughed even more.

"I would like to see you try" Voldemort grumbled, resting on his arms, slightly shaky.

"Fine!" Hermione retorted, she got up gracefully, took one step and fell un-gracefully on top of Voldemort, before laughing again, this time at herself.

"I don't see what's so funny, you landed quite harshly on me" Voldemort smirked at her, not even feeling any pain.

"Sorry, guess we drank a little too much" She giggled.

"Yes, we did, we even drank a bottle of Firewhiskey that came from the eighteenth century, priceless…oh well, could just use a time turner to get another one" He said, gently pushing Hermione to his side, before getting up once more, this time holding on to the armchair for support.

Hermione still laid on the floor, paralysed by drink.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and picked her up gently, supporting her to his bedroom, stumbling a little himself.

He pulled back the purple covers and laid her down, she had fallen asleep.

He sighed before tucking her in, and sat down in a chair, falling asleep himself.

Hermione awoke the next morning with an amazing headache, her eyes refused to open, but with a little will power, they fluttered open, to be snapped shut at the amazing amount of bright light.

"Here, drink this, it's a hangover draught" Voldemort's voice came out of the blue.

She lifted her hand up, and within seconds a small bottle was pushed into it. She gulped it down, before sitting up and stretching. She felt slightly better, but her headache was still there.

A loud crash came from downstairs, and both Voldemort and Hermione cradled their heads with their hands, wincing at the noise.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Voldemort.

"You really need to make this room sound-proof" Hermione whimpered.

"It's just Wormtail, people are starting a fight with him again, but yes, that is a very good idea" Voldemort spoke back, sitting down on the bed beside Hermione.

"Yep, I am very useful at coming up with ideas" she said happily.

"I know, you were always the brains behind potter's operations, smart girl, girls like you don't come around too often" He applauded her.

Hermione was amazed to get such a compliment from someone who had a reputation for being dark, cold and un-forgiving.

"Dark, cold and un-forgiving? Nice to know you think so highly of me" He joked.

Hermione smiled meekly, she forgot he could do that.

"Not satisfied that I didn't even hurt you for entering my private floor? But now your insulting me, in my room?" He smiled.

Hermione giggled.

She had never felt this close to anyone before, not even Harry or Ron.

Well saying that, Harry was always aggressive and liked to shout at people for his problems, even and most specially when they were trying to help, and Ron was well…Ron.

But she knew she couldn't get involved with Voldemort, it wouldn't suit his reputation…not like he would go for a girl like her anyway.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, reading her mind once more.

If that was what she thought.

Later on that day:

Hermione was sitting in Voldemort's private library when he stumbled in on her.

"Still here?" He asked, sitting next to her on the sofa she occupied herself with.

"Surprised?" she replied, not looking up from her book.

"Nope" he said, coolie.

She took a while answering, she was too interested in the book, which was on advanced potion making.

"Oh well, I'll have to try again later" she eventually replied.

Voldemort smirked, before talking again.

"You seem to like hanging around here don't you Hermione?"

"You seem to like having me here, my lord"

"What would give you that idea" he asked, curiously.

"You haven't thrown me out yet"

Voldemort laughed weakly, the darn headache was taking him over again.

"So my lord, what are your plans for today?"

"Call me Voldemort, and I don't particularly know, what about you? Going to go…shopping? Do your nails? Gossip?" He asked, not knowing what women liked to do in their spare time, having met only a few, and those being sadistic death eaters that liked to spend their time torturing.

"That's really stereotyping! But yes I was going to buy myself an Ipod today" She replied, putting the book down and facing him.

"May I come with you?" He asked.

"Don't you have people to torture, and find a way into the ministry to get those survivors?"

"Yes, apparently you have to have this Phoenix necklace, and I haven't been able to find anyone that has it" He replied meekly, embarrassed he was outsmarted by the order of the phoenix.

"You mean like this one?" She asked, holding out a golden chain, with a small golden phoenix at the bottom, it was in her pocket the whole time.

"How the fuck did you get that?" He asked, holding the necklace, examining it.

"I got it in my fifth year at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagle have it to me, I didn't know what it was at the time, thought it was a gift" She replied, watching him swirl the pendant through his fingers, his face lit up.

"Hermione, you are going to be really rewarded for this, wait until the others find out, now I really will have control over the entire population!" He gasped, before taking off out of the library. He turned back to face Hermione before leaving.

"I love you" He whispered.

Then he left without another word.

Hermione sat, paralysed by his words.

What the hell did he just say?

He…loved her? Or was it just pleasure at finding a way into the ministry? Hermione really couldn't tell. She definitely heard love though. He did say he loved her.

But did she love him?

She got up off the sofa and started walking out the long corridor, and down the stairs.

Well, she thought, I do like him, when he's not murderous and psycho. He did have a temper problem, and more mood swings than Bellatrix on her period, but he was charming, fun to be with when it was just her and him, and he did have a dark, attractive look about him.

Plus the best thing a girl can do in life, is change a man. Make him bend to her will.

Maybe she could control him, train him.

She laughed at the thought, making passer's by look at her, eyebrows raised.

She blushed and walked faster to the Death Eater lounge.

The only real friend she had in this lair was a girl called Ebony. She was a little like Hermione, except she was on the bigger side and had straight black hair that fell to her waist. But she was full of energy and had great jokes.

She walked into the dark, dreary lounge and saw Ebony almost immediately, in a corner drinking coffee and reading Teen Witch magazine.

She briskly walked over and sat down. Luckily for Hermione the room was almost deserted, being there was only three people inside, herself, Ebony and a old man asleep in the vast corner opposite them.

"Hey Ebony!" Hermione said, plonking herself down opposite her friend.

Ebony looked up, smiled broadly and put her magazine down beside her on the seat.

"Hey Hermione, listen to this joke, I just made it up this morning, it's a muggle one so you'll like it!"

Hermione sat, waiting.

Ebony cleared her throat before continuing.

"So this man is on a aeroplane, and he's getting ready to skydive, he jumps off and after a while he pulls the cord to release the parachute. Nothing happens, he pulls the emergency parachute cord, again nothing happens, so he's all like 'fuck sake'. And he's plummeting to the ground when he sees a man rising up into the sky, and on passing he shouts, 'know anything about parachute's?'. The man replies no, and asks 'know anything about gas cookers?'".

Hermione roared with laughter, causing the old man in the other corner to awake rudely, and stomp out of the room in a huff.

Hermione looked apologetically at the man leaving, before sniggering again.

"That's a good one, don't think many death eaters will get it though" Hermione said, levitating a drink of wine from the bar on the other side, and one for Ebony.

She sipped, in serious thought now, on whether to tell Ebony about what Voldemort said, and that she stayed the night in his rooms, and didn't even get punished.

She told her in the end.

"Holy crap Hermione, he said the 'l' word?"

Hermione nodded, looking around anxiously for intruders, she did the silencing spell around her, so no one could hear their conversation, by accident or on purpose.

"Not only that, but he told me to call him Voldemort, and he wanted to come shopping with me today. What am I going to do?" She whimpered, begging her friend for advice on the situation.

"I honestly don't know, but want to hear something interesting? Some one called Ron was taken into the dungeons today, he had bright red hair, and was muttering YOUR NAME!" She said, like it was something shameful.

Hermione's eyes widened.

Ron was here, and he might be dead already.

"Ebony, do you know how to get down there?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with panic. She had to help him, she was his girlfriend, but she thought he was dead!

"Yeah sure, lets go now" She said, getting up and leading the way.

Hermione followed, few knew how to get to the dungeons, but Ebony always said, there were around fifty cells, and on average twenty people went in their a day, and only one came out a week. The place must be overcrowded.

Ebony walked for what seemed like ages, further and further down the floors, and almost two hours later, they arrived at a wooden blood-stained door, Hermione felt sick just looking at it, some of the blood was old, some was new.

Handprints in blood laid all over the walls, and screams could be heard inside, through the one metre thick pure oak door.

Ebony pulled out a set of keys, and Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"Nicked them off my dad, he's manager of all prisoners.

"They unlocked the heavy door, and walked in, listening out for Ron's voice.

"Do you know which one he is in?" Hermione asked, but Ebony was looking through all the keys, there were around seventy of them.

"Should be here somewhere" She whispered, frantically searching.

"Hurry" Hermione whimpered, she feared it would be too late.

"My dad is going to kill me when he finds out I was down here…and nicked these blooming keys…Yes! He's in twenty-two, it says so on the key!" She gasped. They ran down all the cells, counting as they ran.

"Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-One, and here we go!" Hermione finished, staring at the door, it had bars on it, she peeked through, there was a lit torch on the wall, so she could see faintly. She spotted him in the corner and whispered his name.

"Ron! Over here you prat!"

Ron looked up glumly, before recognising who it was, he jumped onto his feet and ran over to the door. He looked horrible, he was bleeding from top to toe, and smelled like a mixture of sweat, blood and misery.

"Hermione! It's you! Your okay! I thought you died in the war…I've been going crazy about you 'Mione. I…So…Are you okay? Are you a prisoner too?" He asked.

Ebony was in the background, confused.

"Well no, not exactly Ron…I'm" She held up her left arm, revealing the dark mark.

"I'm a death eater" She finished.

Ron had a look of pure and utter horror and betrayal on his face.

"How could you? How? YOU STUPID WHORE!" He bellowed at her.

Hermione winced at backed away from the door, his arms though outstretched and grabbed around her throat, suffocating her.

"EB…EBONY!" She squealed.

She dropped her wand in the panic of things, but Ebony had left her wand upstairs with her Magazine.

"LET GO OF HER! STOP IT NOW, SOME ONE HELP, HE'S STRANGLING HERMIONE!" Ebony yelled, resting against the wall, panicking.

As soon as she yelled Hermione, Voldemort apparated to the scene, wand out and his robes billowing in the wind.

He yelled crucio with all his might, and Ron was flown backwards, withering in pain.

Hermione backed away, holding her red raw throat, but didn't give up on her friend, Ebony had legged it, seeing Voldemort appear.

"Stop it, Voldemort please don't hurt him!" Hermione moaned, tears crawling down her face.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN WEASLEY!" He bellowed, lifting the curse.

"Lucius!" Voldemort yelled, and within moments, Lucius Malfoy was beside him, ready to take orders.

"Yes Master?"

"Kill Weasley, and not quickly either!" Voldemort demanded.

Lucius nodded, smirking.

"No Voldemort, I don't want him killed!" Hermione begged, latching onto his arm.

"He just tried to kill you, that's immediate death in my books!" Voldemort retorted.

"He didn't mean it he was upset!" Hermione pleaded.

"He is going to die!" Voldemort said.

"I LOVE HIM!" Hermione shouted.

Voldemort's face turned red, and he backhanded her hard around the face. She fell to the floor with a bang, her hair covering her red cheek, and she was gasping.

"You do not love him, Lucius leave, deal with Weasley later!" Voldemort spoke harshly.

Lucius bowed and left.

Voldemort kneeled down beside Hermione, who was unwilling to move.

"You do not love him" Voldemort hushed.

"But I do" She replied meekly.

He smacked her with the cruciatus curse, and she withered in pain furiously.

He released her from the spell, and brought his head to her ear, she was panting in fear.

"YOU do not love him. You love ME!" He said, before getting up and leaving.

Hermione stayed rooted to the spot, silent tears tweaking down her red, blotchy face.

The life she once knew, was gone.


	5. Chapter

Chapter Six: Let me make it up to you

Voldemort felt rotten. The whole point of falling in love with Hermione, was having someone that was in love with him, and not being forced to. Now it was like every other woman he had even been with, nothing but lust.

Well now one thing had changed, she did love him for a while, and he loves her deeply, but he went and hit her.

He wanted to understand that Weasley was her last boyfriend, that she thought she lost him in the war, but now he realised bringing him back to the lair, trying to kill him only made things worse.

He called on Narcissa, for advice, which evidently he felt nervous about.

"So let me get this straight, you brought back her boyfriend, who she thought was dead, tried to kill him, ignored her confused feelings, hit her, and now forcing her to love you?" Narcissa said, trying to process the damage.

He nodded, enough of her talking about how bad he was in relationships.

"Okay, nothing that cant be fixed, all you have to do is keep Weasley alive, and relatively happy, without getting rid of your control over him, be nice to Hermione, buy her gifts, be romantic, apologise over and over again, and basically prove to her you are sorry and are trying to make it up to her. After that she will be putty in your hands, oh and don't forget rose petals to her favourite place, girls love that!" She finished, also writing it down with a quick quotes quill.

Voldemort actually looked shocked, which was hard to do, it was fixable, and he could still have a chance with her!

"Thank you Narcissa, you have been very helpful, but just one thing…can it be only me and you that know about this?" He asked, well more demanding it than asking, he still had a cold, harsh demanding voice, which he had to work on.

Narcissa nodded before taking her leave, bowing on the way out.

Then Voldemort was left alone, to prepare for the 'romantic' night he hopefully had in store for the two of them.

He just hoped he could muster enough human feelings to be romantic and loving.

"Fuck sake, what I have to do to get laid around here" He whispered.

Hermione was at in the rose garden, pondering over the latest of events.

One side of her wanted to slap Ronald, and continue her secret deep love for Voldemort. But what chance did she have of changing him?

The other wanted to rebel against the darkness, rescue Ron, and hopefully get her life back to what it used to be. She could always go to find survivors of the Order, and others who were in their situation. She had two options, and each one she wanted to do, evenly.

"Oh how the fuck did I get into this mess?" She asked herself out loud.

"I was wondering the exact same thing" Came a snide, full-of-it voice she remembered.

She looked over to find a half-smirking Malfoy staring at her.

He walked over and sat next to her.

"And what the hell do you want Malfoy?" She barked at him, moving away.

"Hey! What's with the tone of voice? And the 'Malfoy'?" He asked, picking up a fallen rose petal, most of the petals around them were falling off.

"Winters on the way" He said glumly, Hermione once again didn't reply.

"Look, I know we haven't got on well recently, or ever, but that doesn't mean we cant start again, and be friends" He said, walking over to her.

He looked at her with slightly puppy eyes, and she gave in.

"No more mud blood or I'll have to kick you in the nuts" She sighed, taking a seat again.

He laughed a little, but then his face turned serious.

"So what you gonna do about Ron?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her face once full of depression, now alert and inquisitive.

"Well do you need my help breaking him out, or what?"

"Well…I…breaking him out? Are you a death eater or not?!" She said.

"By force, yes. Un-fortunately, my father is heavily into the Dark Arts, but I would just like what any other man has, a wife, children, a nice house somewhere. I know right not exactly the guy you thought I was" He admitted.

She was suspicious for a while, but saw the genuine longing in his eyes.

"So your not pure-blood crazy?" She asked, this was the ultimate question.

"Nope. Actually I find blood-traitor girls kind of hot!"

Hermione had to laugh at this.

"Out of all the years I've known you, you've never surprised me more- ferret face!" She said joyfully.

Ferret Face was what she used to tease him with. He was called that when Moody turned him into a ferret for trying to curse Harry when his back was turned.

Thinking of Harry caused Hermione's mood to drop dramatically.

This showed in her facial expressions.

Draco suddenly looked sad too.

She didn't realise he loved her too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that" She apologised, seeing Draco's face.

"Its ok Hermione. I really don't mind, I've kind of taken to that name- after all my animagus is a ferret" He said, putting on a little too false happy face.

"Well you'd be surprised of my animagus" She said, shyly.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, he would laugh at her.

"Fine, how about if I turn into a ferret, and you turn into your animagus, what way we can run around and be animals for the day!" He proclaimed.

Hermione smiled.

"On the count of three…" She began.

They were counting in their heads, and on three they both changed.

Draco was sitting, a ferret, and Hermione…

A kitten!

A small cute little white fluffy kitten.

Draco, being the ferret, ran over to her, putting his paws on her ears adorably.

Hermione ran away into the field, and Draco began chasing her playfully.

Voldemort watched the playful two from his bedroom window...what the hell? He stood in amazement, having seen Hermione and Malfoy change into animals and run around, playing?

He shook his head, and began placing more petals around everywhere. Laying flowers on the sofa, and placing boxes of jewellery on the bed he sat, and waited for Hermione to come to him.

"So...are we, or are we not going to rescue Ron?" Malfoy spoke, sitting in Human form, with a kitten on his lap.

Meows etched from the Kitten, as it walked off of Draco, and formed back into Hermione.

"I dont know Draco...i kind of.."

"Need to be here, i get it. You really love him dont you?"

"No! I just meant for Ebony, i said i'd go on holiday with her!!"

"Sure, but if you want to crush Ron's heart, go for it"

"Thats not fair! No emotional blackmail is allowed"

"Listen, all i know is that Ron needs you, and plus, i heard you-know-who talking the other day..you do know he shagged Bellatrix dont you?"

"Stop it, NOW!"

"Hermione, he doesnt love you, trust me"

"NO! I wont believe it, not a word of it!"

Hermione stood up and belted to the Manor, he does love me. I know he does. She heard Draco from behind her "He's just using you for sex Mione! Mark my words!"

Hermione bursted into Voldemort's room, and gasped. Oh, so romantic!

Rose petals scattered over the floor, and the scent filled up Hermione's nostrills. Gift wrapped boxes lay on the bed, so sweet. And there he was, staring at her with that same intensity he always gave her.

Hermione's heart swelled and she ran over to embrace him in a soft, sweet hug.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked, looking around the room and her eyes once again falling on the bed, to those mysterious gifts.

"Open them" Voldemort hushed her thoughts with his simple, smooth voice. He walked up behind her and draped an arm around her waist, his mouth brushing her neck.

Hermione moved over to the bed and sat down, taking one of the presents into her hands and unwrapping it smoothly.

"Oh my god, its beautiful!" Hermione gasped joyfully. It was a diamond necklace, green and silver chain and heart shaped impeccable cut diamond.

She placed it around her neck and smirked estatically.

Voldemort sat behind her on the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Glad you like it, my sweet". Voldemort raised his lips to her neck and sucked smoothly. Hermione smiled and leant back into his chest. Voldemort let his hands lower onto her upper arms, and round to her breasts.

Hermione was now more alert to where his hands were going as Draco's words formed again into her brain 'Using you for sex' . Hermione shook the thought away, he only touched her breasts, that was no big deal. He wasnt wanting sex!

Voldemort moaned against Hermione's skin as she felt him getting hard against her lower back. Ok, that was wierd, but he wasnt doing anything else. She reassured herself. Still her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hand fumble the zip on her jeans, lowering them.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. She jumped up off the bed and zipped herself back up. Voldemort was still sat on the bed, still hard, but confused.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Hermione was seething, Draco was right.

"YOU BUY ME GIFTS, SO YOU CAN FUCK ME? DO I LOOK LIKE A WHORE? YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GIVE ME MONEY! IM NOT A WHORE VOLDEMORT, AND THIS CHARADE! THIS WAS ALL JUST TO JUMP ME WAS IT? WELL, YOUR NOT GETTING THIS, OR ME!"

Hermione stormed from the room and ran down to the lower floor, crying. She met Draco, hanging around the entrace to the dungeons, looking sorrowful, but with that 'i told you so' look upon his face.

"Ready?" Hermione snapped upon reaching him.

Draco looked perplexed.

"For what?" He asked.

"Were getting Ron, were getting out, and were going to that house you mentioned to me" Hermione repleid, taking the keys off of him and charging down to the dungeons.

Draco smirked and followed her.

"So...let me get this straight. You fell in love with Voldemort, he wanted you for sex, treated you like a whore. You rescued me with ferret face here, and now were living in this secret house, Draco brought, for god knows how long?" Ron asked, pacing the living room.

Hermione nodded. "Pretty much, complaining? Only its just that from where im standing, we've pretty much saved your sorry ass, and havent even got an apology for all our trouble" Hermione muttered, amused all the same.

Ron shook his head, jumped up and back, and landed on the sofa with a crash.

"Weasley, do you mind? Its just that we would like sofa in the next few days" Draco muttered, sitting on one of the beanbags, a glass of wine perched on his hand.

Hermione laughed. This was going to be fun, they still hated eachother.

"Shut it ferret" Ron ground out.

"Make me" Draco replied.

Silence entered the room, where Hermione thought there would be a fight breaking out...she looked warily from one boy to the other.

Laughter erupted as the two boys un-spokenly came to a truce, and a new found friendship.

Now Hermione thought this would be the hardest time of her life. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay guys…next chapter is up and I am planning fifteen more…but be patient okay?? I know my updating has been lousy and If I were you guys I would be furious with me too…but I am really trying here. And so my excuse is (even though you guys can still hate me..I understand) I am trying to juggle a full time Elderly Carer job and Full time college and pleasing my fans.. So I have taken two days off work and college to complete a few more chappies for you :D So enjoy!! _

_I do not own Harry potter or any characters in the Harry potter Series. ( But I sure wish I did) :D_

_Chapter Seven: Living with the chuckle brothers._

_Hermione screamed at the air and jumped out of her bed and stormed into the hallway._

"_Whats happened now!" Hermione screamed whilst walking into Draco's room, where she found Ron and Draco surrounded by feathers and a broken vase._

_The two boys looked bright red from restrained laughter and their shoulders shook from keeping it all in._

_Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples with her hands. She took a few deep, calming breath and looked to the two boys once more._

"_Pillow fighting?" Hermione whispered calmly and slowly. The two boys stepped back, preparing for the explosion._

"_PILLOW FIGHTING? ARE YOU TWO MEN OR NOT? COS YOU SURE ARE FOOLING ME! IF THE TWO OF YOU WANT TO BE IDIOTS DON'T DO SO WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE ASLEEP!" Hermione yelled at them, she picked up one of the deflated pillows that had some feathers left in it and threw it at them. She huffed angrily and stormed from the room, pausing at the door to hear their explosions of laughter and continuence of throwing things at each other._

"_AND YOU CAN ALSO CLEAN THE MESS UP!" She yelled through the door before turning and walking down the stairs, nightdress clinging softly to her body._

_What had she got herself in for? Was this seriously better than before? At the manor?_

_She wanted to say yes, but she found she couldn't._

_Yes, Voldemort physically attaked her, and yes she was hurt. But seriously, what more did she expect? Hes the friggin dark lord and shes a mud blood who used to be best friends with Harry. She was lucky he let her have her life and some freedom, let alone take a sexual interest in her._

_Hermione sat down on the sofa and began to pick at the stiching on the sides. She looked up into the fireplace and got lost in the flames. _

_Every night before she sleeps, she imagines him. Looking at her with those dark red, passionate eyes. Whenever he looked at her, Hermione felt it, even if she couldn't see him looking, she felt it in her heart, like a warmth. No one else ever gave her that warmth before. It soothed her face and flushed her cheeks, it tingled her breasts and pooled in her abdomen…it sent shivers down her spine and sirens in her brain…it dilated her eyes and parted her lips all on its own…and it scared her shitless._

_Hermione slapped her head in frustration…no…this cant be happening…but she knew it inside. She was in love with none other than the Dark Bastard Voldemort._

_Great, and she was getting a spot on her nose too._

_--_

_Voldemort moaned softly and rolled over to his back, staring up at the canopy above him. The rose petals still layed on his bed, filling the room with the sweet scent that reminded him of Hermione. Every Death Eater was looking for her, scourering the country until they find her. And they will._

_The anger that had arisen inside of him earlier had since vanished, and once again he felt himself empty of everything, all emotions. It frustrated him deeply…he wised for once he could feel something, anything. Something that reminded him that she was still out there, and that there still was hope. _

_Why? Why had she run away like that? With blooming Malfoy and Weasley. Of all people. He wouldn't be as annoyed at her gone if she went alone, but images flashed through his mind of situations, the type of situations he would cut his own head off rather than go through them. _

_He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He still wanted her, and he didn't want to hurt her again, but he felt truly as if he had blown his last chance. She wouldn't want him now, no way in hell would she. _

_He remembered the feeling he got when she looked at him, with her chocolate eyes and warm smile. The way her voice travelled over his body, leaving no mercy, just want. _

_The smell of lotus flower in her hair and the perfume she wore…mixed to create an erotic incoction that seemed to make him go mental. _

_There was a knock at the door, it happened to suddenly and un-expectantly that Voldemort jumped a little as it pulled him harshly from his thoughts. _

_Stomping to the door, Voldemort opened the door with such violence and anger at being disturbed that it came off its hinges._

_Looking down at the detached door in his hands, Voldemort sighed and looked up to the intruder._

_Grrr. Nothing makes you feel more suicidal than seeing Lucius Malfoy at your door. _

"_My lord, we know where Granger is!" Lucius spoke excitedly. Voldemort glared deep into Malfoys eyes. They couldn't get to her, Lucius himself had said it, they found her, but they havent caught her._

"_Then why don't you just skip along and bring her here?!" Voldemort ground out._

_The colour In Lucius' face drained, leaving a waxy yellow colour, Voldemort deemed it quite disgusting._

"_We've tried, Mlord, we've tried as hard as we could! But there is a magic protecting the place, if we get up to fifty yards of the place we get thrown backwards, and not even Snape can find a way inside!" Lucius gasped…he was hunched over and was quivering in fake tears…most likely preparing for some serious pain._

_So he should be. _

_--_

_He couldn't believe it…the place was a fortress..and he could see inside the house…and the occupants. Indeed, there was Hermione, on a leather couch looking sad and frustrated..like him._

_The two nimwits were upstairs having pillow fights and chucking useless objects at each other._

_Voldemort must of walked around the place at least fifty times, trying every ward-breaker he knew. Nothing helped. _

_He sighed in defeat and sat down on a nearby rock. He had been here for at least five hours now, and the sun was starting to come up, and yet he didn't know what to do. _

_He came to the conclusion of defeat as he realized the occupants of the house couldn't see him or his Death Eaters. For twice now Hermione had left the house and walked around the gardens, seeing or hearing nothing of his shouts. _

_How was he ever to speak to her again? See her? For the first time in his life he felt utterly useless and inferior. And this was a feeling he didn't want to get used to._

_He rested his head in his hands and breathed deeply, praying he didn't start crying as he felt the back of his eyes stinging annoyingly._

_He would not cry in front of his death eaters, let alone cry at all._

_He stood and walked amongst his Death Eaters, all whom just stared at him in comprehension, waiting for more instructions, or for him to just say anything at all._

_Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. Why hadn't he thought of this before? _

_He spun round on his heels and smiled evily..he might not be able to get in, but owls can…well at least its worth a try._

_He turned towards Bellatrix. "Bella, where is your owl?" He demanded harshly. Bellatrix looked up into his eyes and smiled. _

"_I shall call him master…for you." She stood up and pulled a small, silver, snake engraved whistle from her cloak pocket. She blew into it delicately. She then looked up into the skies. And waited._

_Voldemort too, looked up into the pink sky. They didn't however, had to wait very long. For as soon as Voldemort looked into the sky there was a large black dot upon the horizon and in no time the owl had perched itself onto Bellatrix's outstretched arm. Bellatrix smiled deeply and patted the owl fondly. Everyone knew that the owl was Bellatrix's familiar, and her only friend. Voldemort held out is forearm and the owl dutifully stepped onto him, cooing gently. _

_Voldemort smirked and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill, he set the owl back onto Bellatrix and began to write. _

_As soon as he had finished, he sealed the letter and tied it onto the owl. When the parchment was safe upon the owl's leg. The owl sensed where he needed to go, and flew towards the house. _

_Voldemort held his breath as he saw the owl get nearer to the wards…and pass through easily, landing on a windowsill at the front room. _

_Voldemort smirked again, and sat back on the rock and watched the house, and watched Hermione start towards the owl._

_Now all he had to do was wait, and watch her run through the doors, past the wards and into his arms._

_--_

_Hermione straightened herself on the sofa and plumped up the cushoin she was laying on with her arm. She could still hear Ron and Draco upstairs trashing the place, but to be honest, she couldn't care in the slightest. She couldn't sleep anyway, not without seeing the big, threateningly red eyes that belonged to Voldemort every time she dared to close her eyes._

_She breathed heavily and tried to ignore the overwhelming exaustion that dwelled inside her. She picked up her glass of water and sipped it boringly, just for something to do, something to distract her tired body and worrying mind._

_She leaned her head back a little, reasting it on the back of the sofa. Staring at the pristine ceiling she thought of him…again._

_She did miss him, that much was obvious. Did he miss her? _

_Her gaze became unfocused and she finally gave into her brain. She wondered whether he was worried about her, if he was even thinking of her. She imagined him in his throne room, lazily lounging an arm over the side of this throne, the other hand propping up his head. So effortlessly cool, and subtle he could make the strongest man whither in pain or cry like a child. It was amazing the power he had over people. One glare from him would make someone want to commit suicide, or give him all their possessions and loved ones, just to make him stop._

_Hermione was always in awe at the way Dumbledore could control people, simply by talking to them calmly, or twinkling his eyes at them. _

_Yet, she was more in awe of the power Voldemort had over people, the way he had power over her. _

_A soft click on the window raised alarms in Hermiones head. She turned like a deer in headlights to the window and saw a large black owl sitting on the windowsill outside. Carrying a letter. _

_Her breathing turned short and she froze, not knowing what to do. She opened her mouth several times, as if to shout to Ron and Draco, but found it kept closing._

_She narrowed her eyes. No, she thought with dignity. I'm strong, and I sure as hell don't need any man to collect a simple letter. She rose from the sofa and softly placed her glass on the table. Opening the window the owl flew in and settled himself onto the top of the sofa. Hermione gazed irratibly at the owl for letting himself become so cosy in their house, especially as she didn't know who the blooming owl was from._

_She walked over to the owl and untied the letter. She then turned and walked into the kitchen, carrying the un-opened letter. _

_The owl stared curiously after her, but otherwise stayed put. _

_Hermione walked back into the room a moment later, carrying two dishes._

"_I don't even know this blooming owl, or his sender, and yet here I am giving him treats and water…im such a softie" She sighed, placing the dishes onto the table._

_The owl flew down beside the dishes and sniffed each one in return, as though sniffing for poison or unfriendly substances. After finding nothing wrong with it, the owl tucked into chicken and bacon pieces and stopped occasionally to take a drink of water._

_Hermione smiled, despite herself and patted the owls head, before turning and un-scrolling the mystery letter._

_She quickly looked at the signature before reading the actual letter, and her eyes widened In shock before continuing with the whole letter._

_Hermione, _

_I am not angry with you, and I fully justify why you left me. This house has strong wards on it, and I am impressed you could of found somewhere that's so safe, I wouldn't be able to get in. So you have reduced me to sending in an owl, (which by the way belongs to dear Bellatrix, so please make friends with the creature, as it will sure piss her off) but for that I forgive you. I just beg you come out and speak to me, even for a moment, and through the wards if you wish it. _

_I miss you. I cant sleep, eat, think or even remain angry for longer than a few moments. I want you back Mione, Draco and Ronald can stay there if you and they wish it, I will not try to find them ever again. They will be free, if you speak to me._

_However, as you have realised, I am the dark lord, so I do have bad points to this letter. If you do not come speak with me, I will kill your friends. If you do not come back to the manor, I will kill your family (and yes I know they are in Australia, I have been keeping tabs on them since your seventh year). And finally, if you do not try and make things work with me, I shall kill you. _

_The choice is yours my love, I should think if we get that far to killing your parents, death will be easy for you, I just hope we don't have to go that far._

_Voldemort._

_Hermione re-read the letter several times. She gulped frantically, trying to calm the lump now arising in her throat. He knew where her parents were. He was going to kill Ron and Draco. _

_Hermione knew the simple answer was to stay in this protected house, but they couldn't stay here forever, she would end up killing herself in no time._

_She had to go speak to him, but she wasn't looking forward to it._

_But hey…at least she knew he was thinking about her after all. She just wished he hadn't of bothered now._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight: Talking is Overrated you know.

Hermione set down the letter and got parchment and a quill. She frantically wrote as the owl stared at her curiously.

Hermione sealed the letter and walked over to the owl. She knelt down next to the table and stroked his head gently.

The owl hooted his comfort and happiness and Hermione smiled.

"I think we've just become friends, don't you?" Hermione said.

"You betcha" The owl spoke back.

Hermione was so shocked, she fell backwards onto her behind and stared at the owl, scared and confused.

"Yep…that was Bellatrix's reaction when I first spoke to her on the Hogwarts Express, back when she was only eleven years old. Maaan I havent laughed that much since I tripped up some guy in London" The owl spoke again.

"You talk?" Hermione whispered faintly, okay, she thought. I really need some sleep.

"Noo! You don't say? And here I am wondering whether I did or not. Im a familiar, and I can talk, so there. Lecture ended. Questions?" He asked, looking at her, as though vaguely interested.

For once I her life, Hermione found herself not wanting to know every detail.

She shook her head and got off the floor.

"Umm..well. Whats your name?" She asked kindly. Kneeling back beside the owl.

"Bronxalotus…but Bella just calls me Bronx" He said hapily.

Hermione nodded. "Hermione". She replied.

"Alright, well thanks for the chicken and bacon, it was great" Bronx said happily. Hermione smiled, Draco and Ron always made Hermione cook, and not once did she get a thank you, let alone a compliment.

"Bronx…could you deliver this letter to Voldemort for me?" Hermione asked, holding up the scroll.

Bronx nodded and held out his leg. Hermione smiled and attached the letter and went to open the window for him. Bronx flew out and yelled goodbye to Hermione.

Hermione closed the window and walked to the stairs, in search for Ron and Draco.

It didn't take her long to find them…in her bedroom, looking through her underwear.

"Having a good old pantie raid?" She asked them, she smirked her amusement from the doorway.

Ron and Draco turned around and laid her with the biggest, cheesiest smiles in history.

Hermione laughed and walked over to sit on her bed. She motioned for them to join her.

"Wow, Ron, do you think shes offering us a threesome?" Draco smirked sitting to Hermiones right.

Hermione slapped him across the arm, but laughing all the same.

Ron sat down on Hermiones other side and spoke. "Either that or were getting some sort of girl talk".

Draco sniggered and turned his attention back to Hermione.

"NO WAY!" Ron yelled at Hermione, he stood up and began pacing the floor in front of Hermione's bed. Draco was silent, but his face turned almost opaque.

"You mean there are a ton of death eaters out there, along with Voldemort himself?" Draco asked, he looked up into Hermione's eyes fearfully.

Hermione put her arm around Draco caringly. "Yes, but if I go out there and speak to him, he will let you two be free, and that means more to me. Let me do this guys! I am capable to looking after myself perfectly well, and this is my decision and I have made it wisely" Hermione spoke, raising her voice at times.

Ron looked murderous, but kept quiet and walked into his own room and slammed the door behind him.

Draco sighed and turned towards Hermione.

"I know this is what you want Hermione, believe me. I know your in love with him, and I respect you for making your own decisions. I will miss you Mione, and please. Be careful. I love you" Draco spoke smoothly, he planted a kiss on her lips.

Hermione stayed still. Draco released her lips, gazed into her eyes a moment longer, and he too walked into his room.

Hermione sat on her bed long after they were gone for ages. Slowly she stood up and waved her wand. Her clothes and possessions appeared in her hand, in a suitcase.

She sighed deeply and looked around her room, one last time. She turned and walked back downstairs.

--

Voldemort opened the scroll and read frantically. Upon finishing, he looked up at the house and smiled as he saw Hermione walk upstairs.

He looked back down at the letter and re-read it.

Voldemort,

Alright, I'll be out in a minute. Me walking out on you and your manor is not justice enough for what you've done to me, and to my loved ones. Nethertheless, as you know, you always get what you want by dangling blackmail at the ones you confess to care for. So I will come back to the manor with you, and yeah, rape me, beat me and treat me like dung. But know one thing, I will always be the ultimate winner. I will always be the one with the upper hand, because you may have my body till the day I turn to dust (or get old most likely) but you will never have my heart, my compassion, my love, my soul. That will always belong to the one I love.

I am just going to get my possessions and say goodbye to my housemates. After that I shall leave with you.

I come out on the conditions you gave me, that everyone you mentioned to me are left well alone. Forever. If that deal ever gets broken, I shall hurt you like no one has before, and if that doesn't work, well sya goodbye to me and Nagini, for I shall kill us both.

So I know your terms, and you know mine. Still want to tango?

Hermione.

P.S Never call me Mione, it's the name reserved for friends and loved ones to use on me only. And since you are neither…

Voldemort looked up and saw Hermione walking towards him, carrying a suitcase and a heavy heart.

Voldemort felt a pang of guilt run through him, but ignored it. It wasn't an emotion…it couldn't be.

He shook his head and walked towards where Hermione was standing, staring at him. She was past the wards, she was his. Now, was the time to tango.

A/N Okay I know this chappie is really short…sorry!! I kinda ran out of ideas to lengthen it, so it's a nice long chappie next!! ) Plus… I have more stories lined up in the future…and to my fans I already have a teaser for one of them.. )

Red Blooded Woman…

Bio: Nadia was a simple girl, an honest girl. How on earth could she go through with this? He called her a muggle, and yet she didn't know what that was. He told her it was the only way to be with him, and she loved him, of course she did..But could she really murder her parents…just to be with him?

Yes…Lord Voldemort was a tricky man to understand, but did she trust him enough?

Hope you like the idea…I need reviews on whether to post this story…I've already finished this story and have started on the sequel. ) thanks my people! :P Where would I be without all of you? XD


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Nine: Self Confessions _

_Hermione stood there feeling more and more like the odd one out at a wedding. She was being stared at by all the death eaters, and Voldemort just stood about a metre away from her for ages. Just staring at her…it was very creepy. She wondered whether he was mad at her because of the letter, she was very mean…and half of the things she wrote she felt completely opposite to. She knew that, but she couldn't, wouldn't express her true feelings to him! She couldn't appear weak. _

_Now was the time to protect her friends, her family. She had to pretend to hate him, that way he would try and make her feel different, and would focus less on hurting the ones she loved._

_Oh no, now he was walking towards her! Shit, shit, shit. Thought Hermione. Say something snide, and rude! _

"_You came out" He whispered softly._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well obviously, I did say in the letter you idiot"._

_Hermione held her breath, did she cross the line? _

_Voldemort smirked at her and held out his hand. Hermione in turn looked down at it as though it was the most distgusting thing she had ever encountered in her life. Inside her heart lept at the chance to touch him again, to remember the feel she had by his touch, and the warmth of his skin against hers._

"_Hold me, so I can apparate us to the Manor…I presume your still coming?" Voldemort asked, he raised one of his barely-there eyebrows at her, as though she had a choice, she scoffed._

_She nodded solemly and held as little of his hand as possible._

_Sensing this, Voldemort grabbed her around the waist with his other hand, and turned._

_--_

_Hermione jumped out of his grasp as soon as her feet touched the manor floor. She shivered and walked to the fireplace. She noticed she was in his bedroom. _

"_I think its time for me to get some sleep.." Hermione said meekly…having him hold her waist, and pull her so close to him, it was torture, and she wasn't ready for the emotion tests yet._

"_Well heres a bed…fancy that" Voldemort spoke joyfully._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes and turned to face him._

"_My own room, my own bed, I shall go to sleep there…alone" She added the last word with lethal venom…venom that soared through Voldemort like a dagger._

"_Fine" He spoke maliciously. He walked to the door and opened it, looking everywhere apart from her. _

_Hermione felt the back of her eyes sting, as tears began to threaten her. The last word came out more evil than she wanted. She felt a pang of guilt as she saw the genuine hurt in her lovers eyes. _

_Still, she had her reasons, and she had to keep to it, no matter how much she wanted to run to him and embrace him and beg for forgiveness and comfort._

_Anything but this hurt she was being attacked with._

_She almost ran from the room, and she had barely left the doorway when it slammed on her._

_She stood there for quite some time, just outside his door. She listened to him moving about the room, smashing things and yelling in anger. _

_She wiped the tears from her face, but found herself in-capable of moving. She turned round and placed her hand gently on the door, as though simply caressing the wood would sooth him, and let him know she didn't mean it, the hurt and anger._

_The door opened and she quickly pulled her hand away and removed the solem expressions on her face._

_They stood there looking at each other, not saying a word for a few moments before Voldemort spoke._

"_I thought you were going to your room, or are you here for round two?" _

_Hermione shook her head sadly, despite herself. Voldemort noticed this and a frown of concern was immediately etched onto his face. _

"_I was just standing here is all" She replied, emotionless._

_Voldemort shook his head, confused._

"_Well leave" He said viscously. If she wanted to play games, then he would reply with great gusto._

_Hermione looked up. She had really blown it. The love was over, she could see it in his eyes. _

_She turned and walked down the long coridoor, and out into the main part of the Manor._

_--_

_Hermione screamed so loud that her own eardrums were threatening to burst._

_No, she thought. He wouldn't do that to me! _

_That evil, twisted, obnoxious little man! She didn't even attempt to brush her angry tears away and she knelt down to examine the large orange and red mess at her feet._

"_So you hurt my cat, to hurt me?" She asked aloud. She knew she was alone, but it felt better accusing the air than accusing him in her mind._

_Hermione got her wand out and began to heal the wounds her cat was faced with._

_At least he didn't kill Crooks, that would of ment hell for him._

_Crookshanks shakily picked himself up and threw himself into Hermione's arms. Purring loudly Hermione realised just how lucky Crooks was, if Hermione had found him a minute later, he would have been dead for definite._

_Hermione picked Crooks up and began walking to the meeting room. Of course, she had to attend these stupid meetings, it was where they all gathered, Voldemort and all Death Eaters in the world to discuss where they were going to war next. It was depressing. There you heard of so many deaths, tortures and there are muggles there ready to be tortured as a sideline attracion. _

_Yet, Hermione had been here at the Manor for almost a year now, and she had never been on a mission, and had not killed for Voldmort. She was glad, all she had to do was stay at the Manor and 'hope' a pure blood wizard would ask for her hand in marriage. That's what most of the witches in the Manor did. They were seen as trophies, and it was a pitiful life. Gladly, Hermione had never been picked because she was muggleborn, but she noticed Lucius giving her the eye ever since Narcissa and him got divorced. Narcissa then got engaged to some foreign Death Eater and is now living in a multi-mansion somewhere north of America. Lucky Bitch, Hermione thought gloomily. Of course, if Lucius did propose, it was up to Voldemort if they were to get married. So Hermione knew that Voldemort would deny it. _

_She smiled and continued walking, giving Crooks occasional scrathes behind the ears. _

_--_

"_My lord, I have a request" Lucius spoke. He was sitting on a black leather chair in front of a large fireplace, holding a glass of wine and stroking a greyhound dog by his side._

_Voldemort looked up from his book, sitting opposite Lucius was always a problem if your were trying to read. However, this time it didn't bother Voldemort too much. He couldn't keep his mind off Hermione. He was angry at her, very angry. Yet, at the same time he'd never felt so much love for her. She was like him, angry and in love. He sensed she loved him by her eyes last night, but also sensed her anger through her words. _

_So maybe Lucius talking to him right now would allow him to keep his mind off her for a few moments. _

_He gestured for Lucius to continue and placed down his book, ready to have a Hermione-free moment._

"_Its about Hermione" Lucius spoke, looking up at Voldemort._

_Well that's the end of that then…Voldemort thought bitterly._

_Once again, he gestured for Lucius to continue, why cant the man just say everything he needed to say in one sentence? Why did he have to keep moving his hand just to get Lucius to spill it already?_

"_She is a very bright witch, indeed she is. I have seen My Lord, Mens reaction to her, I have heard of their interest" Lucius spoke again._

_Lucius really knows how to drag out a conversation, doesn't he? Then again, a simple hello from this man would be tedious enough. _

"_Lucius, I hardly believe that is all you wanted to tell me. Why not just come out with it already?" Voldemrot grounded out. He couldn't believe he was asking Lucius to continue talking, if he had been on about any other woman he would of got a size ten dragon skin boot up his arse and out the door, but seeing as though it was Hermione he was talking about, and in a sexual way, he wanted to know what Lucius was up to._

"_I wish to marry Miss. Granger, and I seek your approval to do so" Lucius finished. There, Lucius thought, I've said it, and now it's a waiting game, approve, or not to approve._

_Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and anger. Marry Hermione? __His__ Hermione? _

_Voldemort steadied his breathing, which had become erratic and thought over it. Well, would it be so bad? Yes. Wouldn't I find it easier just to give her to Lucius and live alone like always? Yes. But is that what I want? NO. _

_Crap. He was deeply in love with Hermione Granger. And he wanted to be, forever more._

_Voldemort leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Lucius could wait for an answer, he needed to think about this. He was still angry at her, he needed to teach her a lesson. Maybe this was the perfect lesson to teach. Let Malfoy think that he is going to Marry her, say yes for a while, make her think he had forgotten about his love for her, that he is no longer interested. Then just before the ceremony, turn trick and get married to her himself. Throw Malfoy out on his ass and tell him to aim lower next time, at girls as ugly and desperate as himself. Not to aim for someone so beautiful and intelligent like Hermione. He was the only one good enough for her, and they both knew it. _

_Perfect, the last card he would play against his love, and then after the ceremony she would realise the trick and admit her love for him also. Perfect._

"_Approved"._

_--_

_Hermione seated herself in her usual chair, right on the back row. She liked it there, seeing as though everyone knew the front row were the hot seats for torture when Voldemort was angry. _

_She placed Crooks on the floor and he ran back out the entrance door, off to hunt mice and make mischief. As per usual._

_Snape came and sat down next to Hermione, they always sat next to each other, and had become close during Hermione's time here. He was the only one who she could talk to, and trust. And him likewise._

"_You know what happened to Goyle Senior?" Snape spoke, he placed his arm behind Hermione, resting on the back of her chair. Hermione turned round and looked at him, she smiled warmly, her hello. _

"_What now? Did he accidentally turn himself into a toilet again?" Hermione laughed._

"_Nope, he's dead. He disobeyed the dark lord and helped muggles out of a raid" Snape said solemly. Hermione shook her head sadly, Goyle was on the order's side, like Snape, and had been helping from the sidelines. That's how when Hermione gave Voldemort her phoenix necklace, Goyle managed to get to the ministry first and forewarn them all, which saved over half their lives._

_So now there were Order Members and Muggleborns scattered all over the country, and possibly the world by now. Hermione smiled at the thought of it, that there was still some resistance left, even if she couldn't be part of it anymore. _

_She made her bed, and now she had to lie in it too._

_Snape brought Hermione out of her thought train._

"_Great, here we go again" He whispered, amused._

_Hermione smiled too and looked up to see Voldemort and Lucius shake hands, which meant only one thing, Lucius had found a Marriage partner. _

_Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and whispered to Snape._

"_Who do you think Malfoy is getting married to then?" _

"_I don't know, it should be announced at the end of the meeting, I feel so sorry for the poor woman, Lucius is a bit of a bondage freak" _

"_Jesus Snape, your kidding? Poor little freak of a girl, still she wont have to worry about sleeping with him until the Honeymoon"._

_Snape nodded and focused on the meeting at hand._

_Luckily, neither her or Snape was called for a mission. So she had someone to talk to for the next few weeks. Ebony was on holiday with her parents, and Hermione was invited way back to tag along, but she ran away instead. Hermione thought of poor Ebony, stuck with her parents on a holiday that was meant to be non-stop partying._

"_She took Pansy Parkinson instead" Snape smirked at her._

_She hated it when he did that._

_Pansy!? Why on earth would she take her? She and Ebony hated Pansy so much, but maybe that finally sunk in, she must of betrayed Ebony so bad to of left without so much of a goodbye, or explanation._

"_Congratulations to Lucius and Hermione, for they are due to to be wed in two weeks" Voldemort ended. Hermione nearly choked on her own saliva on hearing her name and Lucius' name before the word 'wed' and two weeks! Hermione shaked her head in dis-belief as rounds of applaud echoed around the hall._

_Snape froze next to her, and she could feel his sympathy and shock._

"_Oh Hermione…" He moaned softly._

_--_

_AN Well, there is a little bit of a dilema for Hermione all right. Now her and Lucius are due to go to a false wedding, where Voldemort plans on Marrying Hermione instead…what will Lucius say when he finds out its all a sham? Hehe…you shall find out in chapter 13!! XDXD Heres another little teaser for my other story, the sequel to red blooded woman…_

_The Rose Has Lost Its Scent_

_Now what? Nadia was alone with a four month old baby, in a relationship that wasn't working. Great. Voldemort was out all day working, and out all night drinking. She never saw him. _

_Im out all day bloody working for her, and then I have a few drinks with the workmates, and she complains I don't want to spend time with her anymore! I give up, gimmie a pint._

_What happens when the biggest love birds in Wizarding History turn sour? Voldemort is leading a muggle life and with that comes muggle problems. Divorce, Child Custody, Bills and Home keeping. Will they survive moden Muggle life? Or will the power in the wizarding world tempt Voldemort back? _

_I think this is going to be a great story people, and im already on chapter five on this..Sadly though I havent finished Dark Embrace, I will though! ) _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Ten: Wedding Planning

Hermione stood in her room, paralysed by shock alone. Malfoy had indeed asked Voldemort to marry her, and…and…he..

She couldn't even bring herself to admit it. It was the final line, Voldemort didn't want her anymore, what they had was over. She was now Malfoy's. And there was squat all she could do about it. The deed was done.

Anger pulsed through her veins and sizzled in her hair. He was so evil.

There was a knock at her door, still fuming, Hermione went to answer it.

SMACK.

Hermione reeled back In shock, holding her flaming cheek. She looked up at the perputrator, ready to give hell to…Ebony!

"Wha?" Hermione managed to say. Ebony walked into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Taking off her sunglasses, Ebony revealed a ebony eye.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ebony screamed.

Hermione managed to get her sight back to normal, and consulted her best friend.

Well, tried to before another person entered the room. Severus walked in, saw the scene before him, closed the door behind him and went to sit on Hermione's bed.

Hermione looked, more shocked at the newcommer, and resumed trying to talk to Ebony, again.

"I ran away Ebony, things between me and Voldemort got too much, and I couldn't take it anymore. Im sorry…"

"No! You stupid twit, not the fucking holiday, I knew exactly why you weren't there to come with me, im not mad about that! Plus I managed to get Pansy to come along and I shoved her off a cliff…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ENGAGED TO MALFOY!"

Hermione's mouth formed a perfect, comical O. She gulped hastily and fought the anger that threatened to overwhelm her again.

"WELL?"

"Hermione as you know, had a romantic fling with the dark lord, and it since ended, and the dark lord has thought it would be fitting to now humiliate and ruin her life by letting Malfoy take her hand in marriage…against Hermione's wishes. Hermione would tell you all this herself, but I think the shock and anger is still in her" Snape drawled. He looked from Ebony to Hermione, wishing someone would speak.

"Oh My God Hermione! Im so sorry I slapped you, I thought it was to get at me, you know, cos last year I had a crush on Malfoy and everything…oh im so sorry!" Ebony wailed, tears spilled down her friends cheek and Hermione rushed to hug her friend.

"Oh Ebony its ok! I know its all like so sudden and so weird but I swear I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! Were bezzies, you know that!" Hermione cried back.

The two girls stood hugging and crying each other for ages, much to Snape's dislike.

"For crying out loud…women! Oi!" He shouted. The two girls looked at him evily for ruining their make-up moment. They broke apart and went to sit beside him on Hermione's bed.

"Right, we need to do something to Vol…Volde..you know who! To get him back for this!" Ebony said, frustrated.

Hermione nodded, but did not elaborate, she knew she had to, but what could she do?

Snape suddenly jumped from the bed as though burned. The two girls looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Ebony said, terrified, she too jumped from the bed, like Snape did.

"You thinking what im thinking?" Snape said, excited.

Ebony nodded and the two of them turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione looked at them back with narrowed eyes…and groaned, they had a plan. And she bet her life that she wouldn't like it.

--

"Oh my god Hermione! it's the most beautiful tiara I've ever seen!" Ebony exclaimed. Snape was speechless, she looked amazing.

Hermione turned around to face them, holding a small boquet of silver roses she smiled, she did look stunning, even if she said so herself.

Her dress was pure white and had a long elegant train floating behind her. With a silk underbase and a very fine netted material on top, it floated in the air as though there was a very gentle breeze going past her. The bodice was skin tight and embroided with pears and diamonds. The skirt floated out and had a petticoat underneath. It looked like the perfect fairty-tale princess dress. And she felt pretty royal too.

Her tiara was pure silver with diamonds and crystals embedded in it, which held up-do in place. She had ringlets falling down her back, and one ringlet falling over her shoulder to her front.

Her shoes were white with diamond studs along the bottom and across the straps of the sandals. With a six inch heel it made her dress float at floor legnth without trailing at the front. The dress was perfect.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you will not fish for compliments when you know perfectly well you look like a veela, an improved veela!" Snape exclaimed, he rushed over to help her off the stand where she stood.

Hermione got down and walked towards Ebony, feeling more and more like a bride as each minute went by.

"Oh my god!" Ebony almost screamed.

Hermione smiled at her friend and took her hands in her own. "Ebony I was meaning to talk to you".

Ebony nodded, her eyes still on her friends dress.

"I want you to be my only bridesmaid" Hermione stated.

Ebony looked up and smiled through her tears of joy.

"Oh Hermione! Really? Wow, I've never been bridesmaid, and wow! Well I'd love to meet the Maid of Honour! I mean…who is she?" Ebony gasped excitedly.

Hermione thought Ebony was joking, I mean, she wasn't really that thick! It'll click in her head in a minute.

Snape laughed into his sleeve…he really had to stop doing that. She whacked him across the arm, telling him both to keep out of her thoughts,and to not let on to Ebony.

Ebony's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Hermione's neck, almost choking her.

"MAID OF HONOUR? NO FRIGGIN WAY! WAIT UNTIL I TELL MUM AND DAD! THEY'LL BE SO PLEASED!"

Hermione laughed as her friend finally let go of her and ran off to tell her parents, and probably everyone else too.

Snape stopped laughing, eventually, and called Hermione over to sit with him.

They both sat down, and things were silent for a while, but Hermione was used to this, it was a comfortable silence, she enjoyed it.

But for once, Snape broke the silence.

"Lucius has made me best man you know" He said calmly.

Hermione smiled wider, everything was working out for everyone! At last!

"That's brilliant Severus!" She beamed at him. He looked up into her face and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I suppose it is".

Hermione noticed the sadness and placed her hand on his arm comfortingly.

Snape looked up and saw her concern for him, and with that his heart swelled.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, honestly" He replied. He moved his arm a little so it was resting on her upper thigh.

Hermione looked down at his arm, and her own brain clicked.

Snape loved her.

"Finally, I thought you were as bad as Ebony for a minute there". He half smiled and removed his arm completely. Hermione stared at him, a mixture of shock and love was in her eyes, but it was also a sadness.

"Sev…im so sorry! If things were different, I would…" Hermione began.

"No, you wouldn't, you could never see me as more than a friend, and I've realised that and come to terms with it. You love me as a friend, a brother perhaps. I love you as a wife, a woman, a soul mate"

"I would of noticed you and given you a chance, but my heart is already spent, and I cant get a refund on this one. But you know…there is someone I know that's been giving you the eye…" Hermione added teasingly.

Snape looked up.

"If your talking about the old gay guy that tries to pinch my ass every time I turn my back…" Severus began.

Hermione laughed, glad they still had a friendship, and things weren't difficult between them.

"No…maid of honour Sev, bes man, what happens to those two people at weddings?".

"They get the responsibility of controlling the groom and bride, make sure neither of the gits can do a runner.."

"They get it off! And I know that Ebony was excited about being Maid of Honour for more than just being…well it. Its because she knows your best man! She gets told by all sorts of people these things, shes the gossip girl!"

"You don't think? She would aim higher than a greasy git like me…"

"Shes not superficial Sev, shes not Lily. And you know that. Plus, shes had a hard time in here, all she needs is love, from you…"

Severus breathed deeply, she was right.

Ebony was always a plus size girl, at a dress size 20, no one ever gave her a second look. No one got to know the girl inside. Well, he could change that.

He smirked at Hermione, patted her knee and walked out of the room with a little more spring in his step.

Hermione smiled him out of the room and then her face fell. She was getting married to someone she didn't love, yet everyone else around her seemed to be finding their true loves.

She bitterly picked petals off her boquet, before throwing it against a wall.

Goddammit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eleven; Wedding Plans and Crookshanks New Friend..

Hermione sat up a little straighter in her chair and tried to make sense of the parchment in front of her.

Granted, Lucius Malfoy had a lot of friends, well contacts, but his side of the seating was far more crowded than hers. The only people who were going to be there that she knew was her parents, Ebony and Crookshanks. Plus, having a cat as one of your guest lists wasn't exactly great for your social appearance. Hermione bowed her head in defeat and shrugged her shoulders, it was impossible! She couldn't get all excited about a stupid wedding even if it was to someone she remotely liked, never mind loved because she wasn't a wedding person. The only thing she liked about the whole thing was her dress, because frankly she had never looked more stunning.

She half smiled and resumed pursuing more of the wedding details. Narcissa was meant to be here an hour ago to help. It was pretty ironic, having her future husbands ex wife come to help her with the wedding, but Narcissa was a miracle worker, she picked out the dress, sorted out the venue, and organized the band already.

Knock. Ah, there she is. She called enter and Narcissa walked in, bearing stacks of magazines and a heavy smile.

"Hi, sorry im late, I was picking out magazines to take with me, now…lets get started". Hermione rolled her eyes, yes, she could hardly wait.

"No, silver, definitely silver. Bridemaids dressing cant be anything too bold, and of course it has to be slytherin themed, Lucius wont like it otherwise" Narcissa stated, Hermione groaned and rubber her eyes. She hated silver, and she didn't think it would suit Ebonys skin, it would make her look too pale. She wanted something daring and sexy like red or dark blue.

"I personally don't give a fuck wether Lucius likes it or not, it wont go well on Ebony" Hermione replied. She pulled out a magazine she had been looking at with a model wearing a dark red strapless prom style dress.

Narcissa did a double take.

"Ebony? Shes one of your bridesmaids? Well red wouldn't go well with my skin, and we have to find something that makes all the bridemaids look nice. Silver it is" Naricissa stated.

Now it was Hermione's turn to double take. Naricssa? Her bridesmaid? No way.

"I am only going to have one bridesmaid, and maid of honour, and that is Ebony, why would that be a shock? What have you got against Ebony?" Hermione retaliated visciously.

Narcissa's eyes widened maliciously.

"Well. Just the fact that she'll degrade your entire appearance Hermione. Shes the fattest lump I have ever seen, and why wont I be one of your bridesmaids?".

"Simple. I don't want you to be one. Ebony is larger than most women, yes I know that. However she is one of the nicest and she has natural beauty. Please leave, I think this wedding should be organized by more…natural people" Hermione replied casually. She lowered her gaze to the magazine, but still heard Narcissa huff angrily and storm from the room, slamming the door loudly behind her as she did so.

Hermione laughed loudly, and put down the magazine to go in search for Ebony.

She found Ebony and Severus, quite alone, all cosied up, in a little patch of roses in the grounds.

She felt a stab of jealousy. She stopped in her tracks…what the hell just happened? She actually felt jelousy towards the only two people she thought deseved true love. No, she knew deserved true love, maybe..NO! They deserved each other.

But he did want her first…

"So, whats brought all this on?" Ebony asked. She laid down across Severus' chest and he stiffened against her. It didn't feel right…

"I don't know, I guess I just thought to go for it, in case you felt the same way…" Severus replied. He closed his eyes, basking in the late afternoon sun.

Why didn't he feel right with Ebony? He was attracted to her, that much was obvious, but something wasn't right, and he couldn't tell what.

A picture of Hermione in the wedding gown floated into his mind and his heart swelled, as well as his groin.

Shit.

His eyes jerked open and he swiftly moved himself from under Ebony. This couldn't be happening.

He always had to want the girl destined not for him, first Lily, and that affected him for many years of his life, preventing him of loving again. Then Hermione, the one who tantalised his senses and ensnared his erotic mind into overdrive, yet she yearned for Voldemort still. Even the darkest, meanest most cruel bastard in history got the sweetest, purest girl imaginable. How was that fair?

Ebony noticed him moving away and shuffled to her side, staring at him, yet he did not meet her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked, placing her hand on his chest. He looked at her, and smirked.

"But of course, why?" Severus replied, closing his eyes once more, he couldn't see enough of that woman in her gown.

Ebony shrugged and laid her head down by his arm. This was the perfect moment ever, she had a mature partner, they loved each other, she was going to be bridesmaid, and for once Hermione was the one with nothing. And Ebony felt no shame in gloating about it. Nothing was going to ruin this afternoon.

"Hey…mind If I join you guys?"

Ebony groaned inwardly. She knew that voice, and it was in no way welcome at this point in time.

She looked up and true to her word, Hermione was standing before them, a smirk playing on her face. Ebony growled angrily in her mind, how much she wanted to slap that smirk off her face.

"Sure, grab yourself some grass" Ebony replied, turning away and back to Severus, who was wide awake and now staring at Hermione with new-found interest.

Hermione smiled and walked over to sit by Severus. Ebony watched her intently as Hermione lay parralell to Severus.

"So..I was speaking to Narcissa about the wedding, and she had gotten it into her head that she was a bridesmaid!" Hermione scoffed, she laid sideways towards Ebony and propped herself up on one elbow.

Ebony narrowed her eyes. "Well, why cant she be one?" Ebony asked maliciously.

Hermione reeled back in shock. What had she done to Ebony?

Hermione got up onto a kneeling position and towered over Ebony and Severus.

"Well I don't know Ebony, maybe because its my wedding, and I promised you that you could be the only Bridesmaid!" Hermione shouted back.

Ooops. Ebony hadn't meant to sound so mean.

"Yeah well…it isn't that special anyway!" Ebony shouted back, she still laid on her side, and Severus was looking at Hermione, lustfully!

Hermione noticed this and smiled back at him, flirtatiously.

"Well, if it isn't that special then you can forget being one, I thought you hated Narcissa anyway" Hermione spoke calmly.

"Well, at least shes a pureblood, shame that cant be said about…" Ebony was cut off by Hermione.

"Oh my god! You've sunk so low that your using my blood heritage as a comeback? I would of never of thought it of you Ebony! Well no matter, my blood doesn't seem to matter does it? Seeing thought Malfoy himself asked to marry me, and every other wizard in here wanted me, and Voldemort himself! How many people want you Ebony? Whys that do you reckon?" Hermione retorted evily.

Ebony had tears in her eyes as she replied shakily.

"Severus wants…"

"Yeah…only because I refused him first, he wanted me like everyone else, and I fancied him too! But I thought I would push him in your direction because your so fat no one else wanted you! Severus…if you ever want someone, you know, that you wont have to get a hoist to get onto your bed, you know where I am" Hermione declared before walking off.

Severus stared after her, in amazement.

Well if he was honest, Ebony asked for it.

"Will you stop staring at her! Your meant to be with me Sevvie! Any why didn't you back me up?" Ebony rallied onto Severus, who had also got into a kneeling position.

Severus stared down his nose at Ebony, his lip curled and anger boiled through his veins.

"You asked for it Ebony, you got paranoid and jealous for no god dammed reason! Don't call me Sevvie, or I will personally hex your lips off! I stare at her because I have realised my heart wasn't wasted when she turned me down, and I can still have the one I love. Shes right you know, no ones going to like you unless you change what you are now"

Severus too got up and left, leaving Ebony all alone. She sat up and cried her eyes out until a clap of thunder was heard and it started raining.

How could this of happened to her? She whimpered to herself, she was walking up to the manor through the sleets of rain and lightening. The skies were black and it matched her heart.

How could she have done all this out of pure paranoia? She'd been stupid and now she had lost everything she cared about.

She stared down at her body and up to the skies. Yes, things had to change, and soon.

Voldemort was sick with himself. The wedding was going to go on, Hermione had actually been seen organising the details, she even had her wedding gown, and according to him when a woman had her wedding gown, it was set, there was no going back.

Had he lost her so soon? He shook his head and continued to walk through his library.

He was getting close to it now, yet he knew not to get his hopes up…

He cant of lost her, not now. Not when he loved her more than anything. He heard Malfoy boast to everyone in the manor about Hermione. That she was a great catch and that he had caught her, and was never going to release the 'net'. Well he was sick of it all! He wanted Hermione back, and for gods sake he was the Dark Lord, if need be he could always find some extra insentive.

He rounded the corner and came upon the isle he was looking for, despite having built up some imaginary hope within him, he was soon empty of all feelings again, apart from depair. Hermione was not there, sitting preenly on the little black sofa that resided in-between the rows and rows of books. She always used to sit there. Now he realised how much he had missed it all. Her parading through all of his most prized books, reading all the sacred material, previously, his eyes had been the only to see.

Well of course she wouldn't be there, he doubted she would ever inhabit that most heavenly spot ever, ever, again.

Sad as it was to think of it, Voldemort couldn't stop himself doing so. He missed her like a much needed limb. His thoughts revolved around her.

He leant against a bookcase and crossed his arms elegantly over his chest, recounting all those times he would cherise, the times with Hermione.

-

"Well, no doubt you know by now…so I wont bother mentioning it any further. It's a self-preservation thing" Hermioene stated, she rounded a corner and ran her index finger over the books infront of her, searching for the right slot to place her finished book in.

Voldemort stared after her curiously.

"What on earth are you on about woman?" He replied, evidently amused.

She rolled her eyes, and placed the book back onto the right shelf before turning to him, leaning against a bookshelf, not far from her reading sofa.

"Oh god, SPEW" She stated, like it was something shameful. Voldemort had to stuggle for a moment to regain his structure, for fear of laughing.

"Spew?" He asked.

Hermione giggled a little before turning and walking the opposite way from him, landing herself onto the sofa, she brought both her legs up to her and crossed them.

"Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare…don't ask anymore than that" Hermione pleaded.

Voldemort titled his head to the side a little and walked to sit next to her.

"Yes, well I gather that the title speaks for itself, but I suppose you were the leader of the…' laugh ' society?" Voldemort tried to sound conversational but couldn't contain his amusement at the subject.

"Yes I was…and stop laughing! House Elves get the most brutal treatment, they have no breaks or holidays from work, and they don't get paid, or get decent clothes to wear!"

"Well…I seem to think they have their own fashoin…you can accesorize very well with tea towels you know…Stop hitting me! Alright, I'll shut up…I am the dark lord you know, I could just kill you"

"Good luck with that"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, Mr. Dark, Snarky Bastard.."

--

Voldemort smiled. She was right, even then. He wouldn't of, couldn't of done it. Not with her, she was too…perfect.

He gripped his head in frustration. How on earth was he supposed to fix this? Sure, he could find some blackmail and make her be with him again, but for how long? Things would never be right, like they were before. Before he screwed everything up.

There was only one option left, be honest.

But could he do it? Could the dark lord, the cruellest man in existence be honest, be kind, be loving?

Crookshanks made a minor detour today, prowling around the area of the Manor, she was looking for another mouse or rat to demolish, filthy little things, recking her…hang on a minute, was that an owl? In her territory? Well, she would soon change that.

"Hey! You! OWL! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Crooks raced up to the offending creature, who meerly looked back at her in disgust.

"Oh great, here comes a filthy little feline, what, are you done for the day licking your own ass?" The owl replied smoothly.

Crooks stopped a metre short of the owl and glared onwards at him.

"Oh that's rich, you cant even reach your own ass mate, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even know where yours was, I think its talent I can reach mine" Crooks ranted happily.

The owl smirked inwardly and stepped a little more towards the cat.

"The names Bronx, and you are?" Bronx asked casually.

Crooks purred elegantly.

"Crookshanks, but don't think im cute like the name bud, so call me Crooks"

"Heeeyyyaa Crooksie, so…what does a cat do for fun around here?"

"Don't get fresh with me Bronx"

"Cant blame a guy, sorry Owl, for trying".

A/N : I do not own any characters or the idea of the Harry Potter world, yatta yatta…you know the drill folks.

I hope the story is coming along ok. I have been very busy this last few weekies so bear with me, and don't turn into bears either, but I will have to drop an ulitmatum down for you all, I will NOT post any more chapters until I get six more reviews since you have all spared me them. Im not being mean, I think every writer-to-be deserves feedback on something like this, that is really close to their hearts..

Hey guys, the whole competition thing, well, none of you guys went for it, apart from two reviews, i got nothing. So no more competition. Sorry for all of you who went for it (two people!!) as a little sorry for those two, they will recieve the next chapter first. Thanks guys!!


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Twelve: Steamy Nights…but with whom? _

_The sun had settled long ago, but Hermione felt like it was midday all over again. Was she doing the right thing? _

_She caught herself staring out of the window, again, she shook herself and mentally told herself to get a life. _

_She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out numerous dresses, examined them all, and put them back in again. Pulling on her nightie she shimmied into bed and turned off her lamp._

_Tossing and turning, she clicked her lamp on again and walked over to wardrobe once more. Pulling out the same dresses she once again looked deeply into them, holding them against her and admiring the look. However, once again she put them all back and crawled into bed. _

_Now, sitting upright in her bed corner, in the pitch black, she found herself looking out the window again. _

_It was her wedding tomorrow, what else could she do? It was in a womens nature that when they are distressed, they try on everything they own, over and over again, before repeating the same thing again._

_And again. _

_And again._

"_ENOUGH!" She screamed at herself, after the twentieth time that night, playing the same game of clothes. _

_She dumped all the dresses onto the floor, and stormed out of her room. _

_She froze, halfway down the corridoor. Shit, Malfoy might walk around the next corner for all she knew! And he couldn't see her the night before the wedding! _

_She brushed this thought from her mind just as soon as she thought it. It didn't matter if she didn't love him._

_She continued on walking, twice having to cast Lumos to see around her. She wondered why she hadn't seen anyone yet, I mean she knew the men were having their stag night, and she came prepared for that, wand at the ready and wits around her, she could never be too careful when it came to drunk death eaters._

_She wondered briefly on whether Voldemort was at the Stag Night. Most likely, he would want to congratulate Lucius as much as possible whilst secretly laughing behind both their backs._

_A pang of guilt shot through her heart for Lucius. In all of this she had forgotten that he truly thought they were getting married tomorrow, and that they both were for life. Of course, he didn't know that this was all some strange love triangle that he got caught up in, that Voldemort secretly pined (well used to) after her and she (used to?) pine after him, and the whole wedding was nothing but a revenge scheme…well at least she thought it was. However, it was the night before the wedding, and Voldemort hadn't exactly come running up to her screaming 'April Fools!'._

_Hermione sat down on a deserted bench, not far from Voldemorts little corridoor, she half wondered why her feet led her here, of all places. _

_She bunched up her hair in her clenched fists and fought to keep her tears, and fears, at bay. Was this now her life to be? Was she actually going to be a Malfoy, chosen and branded and forever to lay on Lucius' mantelpeice, for all to stare at and tutter; 'She was once a smart, successful girl you know, had her whole life ahead of her, now look, shes someones trophy'._

_Was she going to grow with him, and become materialistic, vain and stuck-up? _

_She shuddered at the thought. _

_A single, slow tear trickled down her cheek. With all her heart right now, she wanted to be at Hogwarts again, freedom and friends, rebelling and studying. It seemed like a life she had lived before this one, so far away and so…passionate. Carefree, now theres something she missed. _

_She passes through school work like a breeze, and only had to worry about her friends. _

_Hermione laughed a little as she remembered when they were all together, and with Mr.Lovegood, talking about the tale of beedle the bard._

_--_

"_And then death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of brothers, and he did not trust death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by death. And death, most unwillingly handed over his own cloak of invisibility." _

"Deaths got an invisibility cloak?" Harry interrupted again. 

"So he can sneak up on people,' said Ron 'Sometimes he gets bored of running at them, flapping his arms and shrieking…sorry Hermione." 

-

Hermione smiled. Her friends, how she missed them…and Harry, oh Harry! 

How she had betrayed him, in the last battle, she was a coward and instead of embracing death in the name of rebellion and honesty, and courage she turned tail and ran straight to Voldemrot like a lapdog. And she was sickened to the stomach with the thought of what the order would say to her, had they of been alive to witness it. 

She turned her head down the other end of the corridoor, and closed her eyes. 

Think of something happy, Hermione do it! There must be something worth remembering.

--

"We've got to go and explain" Hermione said, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" said Ron. "And we're supposed to be practising that Argumenti charm for Flitwick! Anyway, expain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?" 

"We didn't hate it!" Said Hermione.

"Speak for yourself, I havent forgotten the Skrewts" Said Ron darkly. "And im telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother - we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed".

--

Nope, that simply wasn't making her feel any better. Thought she was remembering more and more about her school life, these days she could go weeks without even remembering she did use to go there. She was actually a part of that life, but it only seemed as though it was a vaguely interesting program she had watched.

--

A loud clap echoed over to Hermione that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see, the most, unusual, and possibly frightening sight ever.

There were a crowd of girls, all dressed up as victorian woman, walking calmly over to her, compelte with the mask on a stick. Feathers. And. All.

Hermione couldn't even laugh, though she wanted to so much. 

So she just sat there, gaping, until they finally reached her.

"Where have you been?" The voice of Narcissa Malfoy spoke out.

Hermione could only stutter out a response before Cissy spoke again. 

"Well come on then! We've been looking for you for ages, its Hen Night time!" Narcissa squealed. She jumped up and down like a little girl whilst the crowd had Hermione's arms and was draggin her back down the corridoor and into a large dressing room, filled with more girls getting ready for what she supposed was, her Hen Night.

"Oh sweet jesus" Hermione moaned as her face began to get plastered in make-up and white powder with shockingly scarlet blush.

Her mask, she saw was a deep pink with silver feathers and only had eye holes, nothing else of hers was going to be revealed.

Narcissa came to sit by Hermione's side, watching the make-over commence.

Hermione turned to face her as her hair was tied back and replaced with a wig. A light blonde one with angel curls and massive volume.

She supposed no one was going to recognise her after all this shit on her face, and a whole new set of hair.

"So…were all wondering, whos going to be your last?" Narcissa spoke out.

Hermione rolled her eyes subtly. So like Cissy to ask that, then again, it was nice of her to organise all this, especially after their bitch fight the other day.

"I don't know if I will have a 'last one night stand' im not really in the mood for any heavy petting and bed sweating" Hermione spoke. She stared at her face in the mirror, and watched as her Mask was placed over her face, to be stuck on for the night. No chance of anyone seeing who she was.

She looked over her shoulder and saw at least five other girls dressed and look exactly the same as her, they weren't risking anything, that's for sure.

"Whats up with the matching looks?" Hermione asked Cissy.

Narcissa stared around the room before replying. 

"I thought of it, it came to me a couple of nights ago, that if a couple of other girls looked exactly like you, then your last one night stand would be perfectly hidden, taken to your grave. That way, if you were found out, if someone knew you were dressed like that, then one of the other girls would take the blame for you, and so on".

Hermione's eyebrows raised in astonishment. It was a brilliant idea, and all of a sudden Hermione felt rather naughty, she knew exaclt who she wanted her last to be.

The men, all dressed up in tuxedos and eye masks looked over to the doors as they opened, and in came, by the dozen, their women. Some were dressed in pink dresses, with matching masks and blonde hair. Who all looked the same. When others were the same in red, with red hair, and blue dresses, with blonde hair. 

Lucius looked through the girls, in search for Hermione, just one glimpse. But all he could see were women dressed the same. Identical. He couldn't tell who anyone was.

He grew frustrated and began drinking excessively. He wouldn't let her have her one nighter, no way. Even if it was tradition.

Smart, thought Snape, smirking. Dress them up identical, in sets, and no one will know where the bride is. Apart from him, of course. It always helped having a spy's mind when it came to things like this. Addling Naricssa's mind was easy, and he now knew Hermione was one of the ones in the pink, with blonde hair. And there was only five others of those.

He began searching out the nearest blonde, to begin his interrigation.

Hermione stood in the corner, as she watched Snape grab an un-suspecting blonde, look into her eyes and walk away again. Oh Severus, I should of known. Hermione performed two simple spells on herself. And walked towards the crowd of dancers.

Lucius demolished his fifteenth glass of wine and grabbed another from a passing elf. He looked around the room. At once, he saw a lonely little blonde by the band. Standing and looking wistfully towards the dancers.

Well, smirked Lucuis, if she will have her first infidelity, then so will I. Draining his wine he placed the glass upon a nearby man and walked towards the little minx. Ignoring the shouting protest from the man who be thrust his empty glass at.

"So…whats your name gorgeous?" Lucius purred.

"Im not supposed to say" Came the reply. Lucius didn't recognise the voice, but he frankly didn't care.

The girl looked up at him, her bright blue eyes sparkled up at him.

"Well…mysterious, how would you like to come join me in my room?" 

"Arent you the groom?" She asked, confused.

"What does it matter? Huh? No one needs to know nothing"

"Well, if you put It that way, lead the way for me big boy" She purred at him.

Lucius smirked and took hold of her arm. Leading her towards the doors.

"You-are-amazing" He moaned through his pleasure.

She mewled her reply at him, still mask and wig bound. He leant down and took the front of her throat into his lips and sucked hard, he did this around the same area multiple times so that the front of her throat became red all the way around until the side of her neck, where her skin remained milky white. He looked up and admired his masterpeice, knowing it would still be there, and bold and brass tomorrow, allowing him to know exaclt who he slept with.

Severus had interrogated every single blonde woman in the room, and none of which was Hermione, where was she? Had he got it wrong? Was Hermione one of the other girls?

He looked frantically around the room, and found Voldemort doing the exact same thing. The two men stared at each other for a moment or two, and finally began walking towards each other.

"Looking for Hermione?" Voldemort asked upon reaching Severus. Severus nodded but did not elaborate, his eyes still frantically searching the masses of people before him.

"I thought she was one of the blondes, My Lord. But I have checked them all, and I know for a fact she isn't one of them" Severus quoted randomly.

Voldemort sneered at the offending house elf that was trying to serve him a oyster, he then thought of Hermione and softened towards the creature.

"What is your name, elf?" Voldemort asked, he had squatted beside the elf, who was now cowering before him.

"W..winky Master" The elf replied.

Voldemort nodded to the elf. "Well winky, I want you to stop your service at this party right now and go for a holiday" Voldemort spoke again.

Severus gaped at the situation, why on earth was Voldemort telling a house elf to go for a holiday, and why was he stooping! WHY WAS HE BEING NICE!?

"Winky has no where to go Master" Winky spoke again, looking not terrified, but shocked.

"Then winky will choose wherever winky wants to go, and Voldemort will pay for it, and take along a friend house elf too" Voldemort spoke gently. He then gently took the tray away from the house elf, and vanished it. 

Winky looked at her hands, at the dissappearence of the tray, and back to Voldemort, tears in her eyes.

"Why is master being nice to Winky, is Winky getting dismissed Master?" Winky looked petrified now, it was the worst thing to happen to a house elf, getting fired.

"No, you are not being dismissed Winky, I want you to go relax with a friend, and not have to clean, cook or be summoned for two weeks. I also want you to buy clothes for yourself and your friend, at my expense, without getting fired" Voldemort spoke calmly, he then reached into his pocket and brought out a pouch bigger than the Elfs head, full of galleons and handed it over to Winky.

"Winky, after your holiday, come back to me directly and we will discuss your future holiday arrangements" Voldemort spoke, he was giving her an order, but in a kind way.

Winky nodded. "Thank you master, Winky will send a postcard". And then the elf turned and was gone.

Voldemort stood back up and turned back to Snape, who looked as though he had been hit around the head with a bludger one hundred times too many.

"Yes, Severus?" Voldemort hissed angrily, he may have been nice to Winky, but he was still the ruler of the world, after all.

"Nothing, my lord, shall I continue to try and find Hermione?" Snape asked. Voldemort nodded his head and turned to walk back through the crowd.

Damn, Voldemort thought miserably. The girl's got to me, and anymore nice behaviour to blooming house elves and the whole Manor will be gossiping about it. I mean, Merlin! Next we'll be having the Royal Family round for a game of charades!.

A/N Hehe, Hope you liked that people! Once again, no more chapters until…hmmm…seven more reviews!! I've written this chapter right after completing the last one, and I havent posted the last one yet, so…im going to do the next two chapters before the competition winner gets the prize!! Or the runners up…because obviously I havent posted the other chapter yet (the last one) and so I don't know whos going to review, if they do! ! ! 

What shall happen to everyone in the next chapter?? Hmm? And who was who in the naughty bed? Could it be? Its…YOU IMAGINE IT FOR NOW!! Muhaha!! evil!

Will the wedding run smoothly!? Or will it be shambles!!…

Mu. Ha. Ha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding. The Mark. The Surprise Guests.

"Wheres the tiara? THE TIARA! IM STRESSING OUT PEOPLE!" Cissy screamed. Hermione held onto her ears to protect them from the Ultrasound of her screaming.

"Hermione! Oh im so glad you're here…EEEEEKKK! WHATS THAT ON YOUR NECK!" Narcissa screamed. Hermione once again held her ears and breathed deeply.

"Well, lets just say, my infidelity wont be an infidelity unless you sort this mess out!" Hermione panicked, she grabbed the white powder they used last night for her face and dabbed it onto her neck, it didn't even dim it down. At. All.

Cissy was waiting behind Hermione, holding her breath for the results.

Nothing. Hermione sighed and sat down on her vanity stool. She looked down onto her hand and moved her fingers, making her ring glimmer in the light.

"You have a nice engagement ring" Cissy stated, grabbing her hand and examining it thoroughly.

"Hmm, yeah I like it" Hermione whispered, her eyes soaking up the rings beauty.

"Its not the one Lucius gave you" Cissy spoke, looking up into Hermione's eyes. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh, it is, I just had it customised a little, your talking about the engravement gone, arent you?" Hermione babbled, snatching her hand away and placing it against her chest.

"Yeah, why did you get rid of it thought?" Cissy asked, narrowed eyes.

Hermione shrugged and looked back into the mirror, pretending to sort her hair out.

"Well it said love on it, and im not marrying out of love am I? And neither is he, so I see it pointless to hide behind the name of love, if such a thing doesn't exsist here" Hermione said plainly.

Narcissa in turn just shrugged her shoulders and began to style Hermione's hair, whilst another girl came and did her make-up and put her jewellery on.

Hermione stared at her own reflection, without really looking at herself. How was she going to go through with this? Did she have the guts to see it through?

Severus stood beside Lucius as he got ready in his Tuxedo and styled his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Well, this is it my friend, I will get the girl of my dreams, and nothing is going to stop me, not now" Lucius spoke, almost menacingy to Severus.

Severus merely glowered back, whilst securing his black bow.

"Severus, have you, have you washed your hair?" Lucius asked suspiciously, grabbing a handful of Severus' hair and running his fingers through it.

Severus ducked out of the way and replied sarcastically "Well, you see, it does tend to get washed a few times a week". Lucius laughed and continued staring in the mirror. Severus walked towards the door, but was stopped a few steps short of it.

"Oh by the way Severus, look out for a girl with a huge love bite on the front of her neck will you, when you see her, come and tell me immediately" Lucius spoke without looking at him.

Severus didn't turn around but frowned, and continued out the door and into the reception room.

Well, if that wasn't random then im a cheese sandwhich. Thought Snape.

Voldemort walked up and down the aisle, looking for someone to punish. After all, if the plan was still on, then this was his wedding day.

He stopped for a split second, noticing two workers whom he had never seen before, at least he thought so. He shook his head and began walking in the opposite direction. I hate weddings, he thought depressingly.

Hermione's dress was fitted and a choker was placed around her neck, covering the horrible red mark.

"Yeah, there are two chokers, but this was the best one, another girl is wearing the other one, so no problems. Have you got your boquet?" Narcissa asked, she was wearing a silver strapless prom dress and her hair was straight with a quiff. She was the new bridesmaid and maid of hounour. Hermione had tried so hard to find Ebony this morning, but the girl could not be seen, by anyone.

"Yes, thank you for doing all this Cissy, honestly. Your amazing at weddings…I just wish.."

"That you weren't getting married to him?" Cissy asked, placing a hand delicately on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded solemly. Cissy sighed and ushered for Hermione to sit with her on the sofa.

"I know its hard, arranged marriages. Believe me, I know. I've had two. Yet, you learn to love. It will get easier, I promise you, it will. Just give it time" Cissy spoke. Hermione looked up into her face, and saw the genuine kindness reflected in Cissy's eyes. She nodded and bit back a retort.

"Ladies, its time" Came a voice from the doorway. The two girls looked up to see Bellatrix, smirking In her usual way. Hermione scowled and got up, along with Cissy.

"Right Hermione, your dads out there to give you away, so take your time and remember, Smile!!" Cissy spoke frantically. She gathered her flowers and headed out.

Hermione remained standing, well, of course her father was going to be here, Lucius would of wanted everything by tradition.

Hermione grumbled to herself before walking calmly out the door, and towards her father, who already had tears in his eyes.

'Fuck sake dad, you'll make me cry' Hermione thought uselessly.

The music began and Hermione took her fathers offered arm. Walking up to the double doors, Hermione felt a jolt in the pit of her stomach. Could this really be happening? She looked to the left of her, and smiled, as she saw two wedding workers smirk back at her. Yes, she could do this.

The doors opened and together, father and daughter strode into the grand hall, walking down the aisle towards Lucius, who peered behind him and smiled.

Radiance.

He looked towards his side of the benches, to his family and friends. He noticed a woman, who smiled at him, and winked.

He smirked joyfully, the old Malfoy still had it.

The woman, still smiling, removed her choker, Lucius gasped, loudly. There, bright as day upon her neck, was the love bite, he had made. Hermione looked at Lucius upon walking up next to him, staring at a blonde in the front row, open mouthed. She looked back at the girl, and winked. The girl winked back, replaced her choker, and sat back down along with the others.

"Nasty mark you left on her last night then?" Hermione whispered to him. Lucius turned his head to face her, shock etched onto his face.

"How..? H-how did you know?" He stuttered back.

"I set her up to it of course, you didn't really think I was going to trust you…of all people?" Hermione smirked, not looking at him but staring straight into the face of the preist, who was reading from the bible, un-aware of there interaction.

Lucius growled deep in his throat, but smirked a second later.

"It hardly matters now, my dear, we'll be married in less than an hour" He cooed back to her.

Hermione meerly continued her dead-pan stare at the priest, and didn't utter a single word.

The ceremony continued and then the vows began.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take the, Lucius Malfoy as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you, Lucius Malfoy, take the, Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I.."

"STOP!"

All eyes turned to the perpitrator, standing quite still at the back of the room. Voldemort was panting heavily, his suit was dishrevelled and he looked quite like a homeless stray dog than a Dark Lord.

"What the?" Lucius spoke, looking from Hermione, who was panting and had her eyes wide opened, staring at Voldemort, to Voldemort who was looking hungry and saddened.

"I cant let this continue, this wasn't meant to happen! I was meant to be marrying her!" Voldemort shrilled at them all.

All the guests in the room were staring at the floor, unable to meet the eyes of a cruel and deceitful man. Afraid to be torured, they all just went along with what he said.

"But, I thought…you gave me permission!" Lucius gasped.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and walked slowly down the aisle.

"Yes, Malfoy, I gave you permission, it was meant to be punishment for her! The plan…like so many others, thwarted and wrecked, was that I was going to give you permission, to teach Hermione a lesson, and on the day of the wedding, I would step in, kick you out on your un-worthy ass and marry her myself! She would then realise she loved me dearly, and we would be happy!" Voldemort raged, he had reached the couple and was now boring straight into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione stood quite still, open mouthed, and speechless.

"NO! no! You cant do this! I WANT HER!" Lucius shouted. He regretted it almost immediately as he got blasted to the opposite wall and lay there, crumpled.

This made Hermione spring into action.

"SO THAT'S THE WAY YOU SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR ME?" Hermione screamed, ripping off her tiara and throwing it full force at Voldemort, who caught it with cat-like reflexes and held it tightly in his hand.

"Well, you havent really left me any options have you? Your not exactly the easiest to love either!" Voldemort retorted.

Hermione scoffed. "Well, if im not so easy to love, why do you bother?"

"Search me, I don't even know why im wasting my time on a Mudblood!" He slapped a hand to his mouth as the last word left his breath.

Hermione stood for a moment in shock, and a tear trickled down her face.

"Mudblood?" She whispered.

Voldemort shook his head as his hand slowly fell to his side.

Hermione shook her head too, disbelievingly as she wiped away the fountain of tears escaping her. She pushed past him and ran down the aisle.

"HERMIONE STOP!" Voldemort shouted. She halted, but didn't turn around. She wanted to get out of there, she could feel the guests eyes, they burned her skin and made her sweat. She felt the whispers of them all travel across her body and breeze through her hair.

She felt dirty, contaminated. She didn't belong her, she loved him dearly, but this being the first time he had ever used that word on her, and it was ten times worse than all the times other people called her it.

Because it was someone she loved, treating her inferior, making her feel unwelcome, unwanted. Worthless.

"I didn't mean it. Please, I didn't. I've never said it to you before, I…I just wanted to marry you, so I can finally have someone, I love" Voldemort whispered, and it echoed round the room and soothed through Hermione's ears. She almost turned around, almost ran into his arms.

"Your too late!" Came another voice from the doorway. Hermione didn't need to look up to see who it was, she knew already.

"Draco?" Voldemort whispered.

Hermione looked up and smiled warmly. Yes, Draco, her savior. Hermione ran up and into Draco's outstretched arms as he held her tight against his chest, muffling her sobs.

"I married her last night" Draco announced. He pulled up his hand to show the room, a ring, exactly like Hermione's glinting in the light.

Voldemort's face fell.

"Ask the priest if you don't believe me" Draco stated. As he finished speaking Ron came into the doorway and stood by Draco's side, his hands in his jeans pockets and a smug look on his face.

Voldemort turned to the priest, who smiled and nodded his head, bringing from his robe, a certificate.

Voldemort snatched it out of his hand and read, it was true. They were married.

"You…love…Draco" Voldemort stated.

Hermione looked up with her mascara smeared eyes.

"No, Voldemort, I loved you. Draco, is…" She looked up at Draco, who looked down at her and nodded for her to go on.

"Gay, with Ronald. Draco allowed me to wed him, so I wouldn't have to marry Lucius. it's a marriage of convienence". Hermione spoke solemly.

If she'd of known…if only someone could of told her before! She would of married Voldemort, but seeing as there wasn't a warning, the deed has already been done.

Voldemort took a step backwards, and fell. Sitting on the floor he stared down to the ground, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I…it cant…" He spoke, trembling.

He looked up to Hermione, who was staring at him with indifference, she then turned her head sadly and began walking out the door, along with Draco and Ron.

"I..l-love..yooou" Voldemort whispered through his tears, as the doors closed and he was alone, again.

A/N Ok, I know it's a short chappie, but I think it's a really important one. VOLDIE HAS TEARS! ! Could this mean a change for voldie? Will he be the same murderous dark bastard now hes lost the love of his life? Or will he do a snapey and change for good??

COMPETITION CLOSED -


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen: Calendars…

Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed. It had been eight hours and fifty three minutes exactly since she walked out on her lover, crying.

She felt terrible.

She grumbled as she entered the bathroom and headed for the toilet. Wrenching her guts out was the last thing she needed.

She looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. She wiped her mouth on a nearby towel and walked out of her room, and down to the kitchens. The house-elves were too busy preparing breakfast to notice her slip a glass of water.

She chugged it down and poured another, walking out into the corridoor. She sipped it this time, walking slowly and looking through all the portraits, who instead of their usual sneering at her and hissing, were talking amongst themselves and looking at her anxiously. She frowned and moved on to the lounge. Looking across the room, she tried to find someone to talk to, and spotted Severus.

"What you doing up this late?" She asked, setting herself beside him and placing her water on the table.

He looked up at her, wide eyed, and looked away.

Hermione frowned again, what was with everyone?

"Okay, whats up? First I have the portraits all staring and whispering about me, and then you act like im a deadly virus or something" She asked pointedly.

Snape looked up and sighed, placing down his book he turned to her and whispered frantically.

"Ebony, shes dead. Killed herself. She was found in the drawing room by the house elves, there was writing all over her body".

Hermione gasped, she placed a hand over her mouth and tears poured down her milky white face.

"Oh no.."

"Theres more. The writing consisted of, 'Hermione, you were right, im fat, im useless, unloved'".

"I didn't mean it! She knew that I was just upset, stressed…"

"Either way Hermione, everyone knows your to blame. Your now the cruel, heartless one. I don't agree, of course, I was there and I knew the reasons for your words. The rest is rumour, sadly"

"Oh god…" Hermione turned and held her stomach, which she noticed had swelled a little. She retched and puked on the carpet beside her. Snape looked over her sadly, vanishing the vomit as she went.

"Im so terrible! IM A COW!" Hermione yelped, tears streaming down her face as she puked.

Snape shushed her comfortingly, his arm around her shoulders.

"DON'T blame yourself! It was an accident, all of it. One, huge accident. Why are you so sick?" He added, looking at her.

" I don't know, I've been feeling this way for a long time now" Hermione mumbled, hiccupping slightly.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Come, I need to examine you" He spoke, he lifted her hand into his own and stood, dragging her along with him down to his rooms.

"Theres nothing wrong Severus, im just feeling sick is all" Hermione spoke sadly.

Snape didn't speak but sat her on his bed and prepared a few vials to give her.

"Try this…" He ordered, he placed a small bottle into her hand which she drank.

She didn't feel any better, and shook her head to pass on the news.

"Hmm..well its not a flu, or bug, or upset stomach" He whispered to himself, searching his racks to find another vial.

Upon finding a light blue one, he pressed that onto her and ordered her to drink it.

"Hermione placed it to her lips shakely, as the last potion had upset her stomach even more, she drained it, and felt a slight pulse in her stomach. She lifted up her top warily, and saw a faint blue glow emitting from her abdomen.

"What the hell!" Hermione yelled, holding her top in place and gazing at her stomach.

Snape went pale…paler.

"Hermione, your pregnant" Snape whispered.

Hermione jumped from the bed and bent low to peer closely at her stomach, and sure enough she began to see a faint outline of a foetus.

"FUCK!" Hermione screamed.

Severus took a step back and leant against the wall, holding a hand to his chest dramatically.

"Hermione…who's is it?" Severus asked.

Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek fiercly and turned to him savagely.

"What the hell do you mean by that Snape? Are you saying I have been sleeping around? HUH?"

Snape just stared solemly at her.

"The only person I have slept with his Voldemort, I did not sleep with Draco!" Hermione screamed, frustrated, she turned from Snape and stared at the blank wall. She crossed her arms below her bust and with one hand gently caressed her stomach.

"Hermione, I was not accusing you of being promiscuous…I swear..I just thought you consummated your marriage, with…Draco" Severus added the last word with distaste, as though it was burning his tongue to say it.

"Oh Severus, don't go all moody on me because I didn't want you" Hermione muttered.

Severus looked up, and into her eyes, rejection etched onto his every pore.

Hermione softened.

"Oh god, im sorry Severus. Its just…' Hermione began to sob 'I've lost Ebony, my fault! I've gotten pregnant, MY FAULT! I'VE LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, FOR GOOD, MY FRIGGIN FAULT!".

Hermione collapsed onto the floor, and with overwhelming exhaustion and stress, she passed out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and closed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jeeze, that sound was annoying.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ok…what the fuck?

Hermione opened her eyes fully, and she realised three things in the space of five seconds;

1. She was In St. Mungos, and in very itchy bed sheets.

2. Snape was crying, CRYING!

3. Voldemort was sat on the other side of her bed, and he was staring in the opposite direction to her, huffing and puffing angrily.

"Oh no" Hermione muttered..everyone looked to her, and she closed her eyes again…to late, they knew she was awake now.

Good going smart ass, she thought to herself as she reluctantly opened her eyes once more.

"Hermione, my dearest, are you ok?" Voldemort asked her, holding her hand delicately.

Hermione nodded, and moved her hand more into his touch, gods, how she missed it.

Severus edged nearer to Hermione's bed, and was awarded with a glare from Voldemort.

"Hermione…I've been so worried about you, and the little one" Severus added with a smile.

"Yeah, my little one, so keep out of it Severus! Why are you here anyway?" Voldemort hissed at him.

Severus returned Voldemorts glare with gusto as he replied. "Im here for the woman I love, can you say the same thing?".

"YOU? LOVE? Play another record Severus, this one seems to be faulty, she is carrying my child, so you wont worm her away from me!" Voldemort retaliated.

"Your child? To be sure, to be sure" Severus smirked, taking Hermione's other hand and laying a kiss on it smoothly.

"GET OUT SNAPE!" Voldemort hissed.

"Make. Me" Snape replied, brimming with attitude.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avad…"

"NO! Voldemort don't! Please, hes still my friend, and I care for him!" Hermione thought fast as he held onto Voldemort's wand hand, lowering it steadily.

Voldemort looked down upon Hermione, and into her chocolate brown eyes, swimming with plead.

He nodded, and stowing his wand back into his robes, he sat down and focused on Hermione.

"Do you know the gender yet?" He whispered excitedly, his red eyes swimming around her swollen stomach.

"No, I was rather hoping to wait until the birth…but if you want to know…" Hermione began, running her index finger around the outside of her tummy.

"Its up to you, darling, whatever you want…" Voldemort spoke, his voice filled with compassion.

Snape looked on, distgusted, well it was obvious he wasn't needed here any more…

"If you excuse me, I think I shall go" Snape declared. He rose from his seat and walked steadily to the door.

"Why? Will I see you later?" Hermione called out, but it was too late, he walked out into the corridoor.

"I'll go talk to him" Voldemort spoke, raising also.

Hermione nodded and laid back down on the bed, her mind brimming, but her heart swelling also.

--

"Severus…" Voldemort spoke, walking to fall in step with the man.

"Yes" Snape spoke back viscously.

"Im going to say this once, leave Hermione alone if you know whats good for you".

Snape looked up through his teary eyes and saw Voldemort smirk gleefully.

"You don't love her, you know im right. You want revenge on her, for standing you up at the wedding. I know you too well, My Lord' Severus spat ' I will not let you hurt her".

"Oh Severus, young, naïve, like you always were. I will look after her, for a while…but don't go 'protecting' her like you tried your mother, remember how she ended up? Dead. By. My. Wand. Good day, Severus".

--

A/N Woah…so…Voldemort has turned even more evil!! Is Hermione in danger? What about the Baby? IS it really Voldemort's? Will Snape be able to help Hermione, or will he be 'taken care of' by Voldemort??

UHOH! Voldemort killed Snape's Mum!! Poor Eileen Prince. And what about Malfoy? The again unwanted bachelor? Whos side will he be on now?

Hmm…Crooks and Bronx have been missing for a while…I wonder what they've been up to…bet its mischief!! Next chapter up Ultra-Soon!! XDXD Keep Reviewing my lil minions in evil!! XDXD

TOM FELTON RULES!! XD


End file.
